What the?
by PinkxXxPoisonxXxLemonade
Summary: Meet Dylan; sixteen, lives in a dorm with a scary roommate and oh yea, ends up traveling through time and space to the Yu Yu Hakusho world because of a kitten. Ah good times! Warning:: Randomness, cussing and experiments! Now with penguins! IM BAAACK!
1. What the? Begining

_Pop!_

That was the only sound in the room as our young unknowing heroine sat on her spinning chair in front of her computer. Popping the bubble gum in her mouth was the only thing she could think of doing t the moment. Her short reddish-brown hair brushed against her cheeks as she looked around the small apartment for the fifth time. "AH!! Where is she!?" The girl screamed at the ceiling as its dizzy pattern formed shapes.

Dylan groaned as she looked over at the digital clock on the microwave. It was six twenty seven. Her new room-mate was late by an hour and a half.

Dylan frowned as she realized her new room-mate might not show up until tomorrow and tomorrow she had her Auction for the lead role on Cinderella. No, she didn't exactly like the show itself but she needed something to start of her singing career and a lead in a musical just may be it. "I swear if she doesn't appear in ten minutes…" The girl spoke out in a loud voice to herself, already planning out the evil plan she had for the room-mate when she appeared.

Ten minutes staring at the ceiling and finding the faces of deranged ducks passed by pretty quickly actually. When Dylan looked at the clock again it showed six forty three. Alright this was a serious waste of her time. Picking up her green army jacket that was three sizes to pick she opened the front door and walked into the cold hallway. She locked the dead bolt and put the jacket on. When the girl walked outside of the building she could easily see her breath and snowflakes. "Winters here early…" Dylan mumbled while walking down the crowded side walk. Normally she hated with a passion that could rival her love for Adam Sandler any day but today was different….

Finally she noticed that the crowd was thinning and that she had move to move her arms again. The area around her was a deserted part of town. Usually used for crack heads and wanna-be gangsters, yet no one was around. A trash can to her left rattled around and left, causing Dylan to jump. She took a few cautious steps towards the garbage can and saw a black kitten with a white strip running diagonally from the tip of its nose to its left ear. It was very small; I could easily fit in her hand. It meowed. Dylan smiled at the kitten and picked it up._ 'Damn, how much smaller could a kitten get?'_

Shrugged her shoulders she placed the kitten into her jacket and started walking towards her apartment to get something for the kitten to eat. It took a good twenty minutes to get back and when she did, someone was sitting on her couch. The girl had long bleach blonde hair, bright pink blush and sparkling eye shadow covered her face along with red lipstick. Her mini Barbie-girl-threw-up dress barley went past her spray on tan thighs. Short pink boots that matched that throw-up dress perfectly were on her feet. At first glance, Dylan honestly though a prostitute was in her apartment. That thought was made stronger as the girl smiled with perfect small white teeth. The girl stood up and walked-more like tripped over towards Dylan, her hands moving outwards to embrace her in a hug. "Darling!! You MUST be Dylan Finchel!! I'm Mollie. Mollie Masier." She played with a strand of her hair as she spoke her name, as if Dylan were to already know it from some magazine. The only think she got was a confused look. Mollie rolled her eyes. "I'm your room-mate darling. Oh! Is that a kitten! Let me see!" Dylan thought she was in a nightmare as Mollie picked up the black kitten and held it up. "Let's name her Fluffers!" Dylan wanted to throw up all of the sudden. Grabbing her kitten, Dylan glared at Mollie. "Her name is….Yukina…yea, Yukina. Not Fluffers." This time Dylan rolled her eyes. The only reason she picked that name was because she had watched an episode of Yu Yu Hakusho last night. The name had stuck.

Mollie pouted as Dylan took off her coat and threw it to the floor. "Fine. You're so mean Dylie." Dylan rolled her eyes again as she turned and took a carton of milk from the R-two-D-two sized refrigerator and walked into her bedroom. Yukina purring softly against her.

The girl sat down the kitten and took a lid to a jar of peanut butter she had in her room and filled it with the milk. Right away Yukina started lapping up the milk. Dylan smiled and leaned against her bed._ 'Shit, my room-mate is a complete psychopath. I'm sure ill end up killing her in the first week._' Dylan let out a small sigh and looked at Yukina, seeing that she had finished up the milk ad was trying to climb up her jeans. Laughing softly, she picked up the kitten and held her up, her finger moving in small circles in front of Yukina's face. "Who's a cute kitten?" Yukina's reply was biting Dylan finger.

Dylan's eyes widened, not from the bite from the black hole sitting a crossed from her. "What the fu-" Suddenly her world disappeared. Yukina still in her hands and she couldn't move. She could see a black tunnel around her and nothing more. A flash of light and voices appeared in what felt like an eternity later. Only Dylan had pasted out right before she could see who was talking.

* * *

Alright this is my very first story so PLEASE be nice. :3 And i'll only update if i can get 2 or more reviews!! :D Thank chu all so much!!


	2. Stop poking me with a stick Yusuke!

_'Owwww, my head. God I don't think I've been in this much pain since I cracked my head open when I was seven….'_ Those where Dylan's thoughts as she tried to ignore the poking pain on her side. She wasn't doing very well at it. "Damnit!! What the hell is that!?" Her voice rose as she sat up and turned to look at whatever was causing the pain. Sadly she had moved to quickly from lying down so everything was spinning fast. "Stop…moving…ugh." The confident, rough sound she had in her voice a moment ago was long gone as she tried as hard as she could from throwing anyone around what she had eaten. She'd seen what five bowls of foot loops looked up coming up before; Dylan didn't want to relive that.

Once she was sure everything was still she returned to her cold evil glare she had mastered in her kindergarten class when Katie had stolen her cookie then broke her wrist at recess magically. When Dylan looked up she raised an eyebrow. Standing before her was Yusuke U., Keiko Y., Shuiichi H., K. Kuwabara, Yukina, Hiei, Koenma, Botan, and some random ogre. It took Dylan only a half second to see it was Yusuke with a large metal stick, poking her side like he would a animal to see if it where dead.

She grabbed onto the stick and easily took it from him, only to throw it hard at his head. A smirk appearing on her face as he started at her dumbstruck with a red mark on his forehead. "Hey! I save your life and this is what I get?" Yusuke shouted into her ear at a deafening volume for even a human like Dylan. She winced and pushed his away from her why his shoulders. "Don't poke meh chu dumbass!!!" She shrieked back in the same tone he did and volume, it was easy took tell the difference between their voices. Yusukes sounded shrill to hers.

Kuwabara was laughing as hard as he could why trying to find the fact he was laughing. Keiko was doing the same with a few giggles and laughs around the group. It was bothering Dylan that they were laughing. She wanted to run and get home, eat some fruit loops and watch some Television and pet Yukin- That's when our already stressed out heroine realized her kitten Yukina was nowhere in sight. "Oh shit Yukina!! Where the hell are Chu!?" She franticly looked around the very large white room in hopes of spotting the black kitten when a small voice cleared her voice and spoke with a voice sounding like soft bells. "I'm…right here. How do you know my name?" Dylan turned and looked over her shoulder at the real Yukina with a confused look before remembering she had named Kitty Yukina after the girl here.

"Ah, no Yukina…my Yukina is my black kitten…she has a white strip on her face?" Dylan spoke softly and slowly as she waited for some sign to where her kitten was. Her answer came quickly as a small meow was heard in Yusukes shirt. Yukina poked her head out of the top of the green uniform and easily slid out, running towards Dylan. As the human girl held onto her purring kitten she looked around the room at everyone's expression. All the girls where in an_ 'awe'_ of the kitten, Kuwabara was included with the girls as Shuiichi smiled softly with a curious glint in his green eyes. Hiei grunted in disgust. No surprise there. Yusuke and Koenma had started whispering to themselves with a side glance at Dylan every so often. She when was going to come up next. Questions. And a lot of them at that. So she quickly decided shed be the one to ask the first few.

Once the state of awe and talking where over (Hiei and Shuiichi stayed as they where) they turned their attention to her, Yusuke's mouth opening to say something. Only Dylan was faster.

"Where the hell am I? Cuz I swear if Chu guys don't have fruit loops there will be a few heads rolling."

* * *

Yes its abit short but I only have time to type and post this stuff on the weekends and i have to get up early tomorrow on a Saturday for Babysitting. But ill try and get another chapter up tomorrow, one thats longer also. And if any of chu dont like fruit loops...go die. XD Kidding. But i do love them.  
Okay okay thats all there is for tonight-er morning i guess.... Oh and thank chu WishingWanderer, and KokoroXTengu for the reviews. :3 Hmmm 2 more reviews and ill write next chapters tonight and post it tomorrow. Oh and thank chu all for who put my story as a favorite and on Alert, it makes me feel all happy!!


	3. Hiei the Transie

'I'm stuck here….' Were the exact thoughts of Dylan with a small sigh. Yukina the kitten purred softly in her lap as Dylan absentminded scratched behind her ears. The questions took over an hour and when they where done they all followed Koenma into a private room to talk about her behind her back. All except Shuiichi. Some how Dylan wasn't surprise. The questions they had asked her over and over were stuck in her head like a merry-go-round. Only it didn't have that corny music to go with it. 'Who was she?' 'Was she demon?' 'Why was she there?' 'How old is she?' 'What's her name?' 'Why did she appear in a giant black hole?' 'Why is she obsessed about fruit loops?' 'What the hell are fruit loops?' 'Why is she glaring at me like that?' 'Why are her punches so strong!?' The last four where asked by Yusuke who quickly learned not to diss her beloved cereal product.

Another sigh escaped her lips as Shuiichi sat down next to her, looking at her curiously then at Yukina just as curious. "Why did you bring your kitten with you?" 'Hmm….haven't been asked this yet...' "Cuz if I didn't I would be worried my prostitute of a roommate would change her name to Flufferz and some how turn her into a toy poodle." Shuiichi blinked his forest green eyes multiple times before laughing softly. "I never heard such a thing happen. Though it just could…" "Don't even think about it bucko." "Bucko?" Shuiichi and Dylan were interrupted by the rest of the gang who magically showed up. "Hey, how did you all do that? You all vampires like on Twilight with the super speed?" The group looked at the girl as if she had grown another head and asked if her butt looked big. "Umm…no…" Koenma answered with one of his eyebrows raised. Hiei scuffed softly. "Apparently human onna in the other dimensions are just as stupid." Dylan's eye twitch. It was as if he was just begging her for a verbal fight and she was so going to fight back. "Wow, I didn't think transvites still got PMS. I guess I was proved wrong." As soon as this was said, Yusuke and Kuwabara burst out laughing, a few hidden chuckles where shared with everyone else. Hiei glared at the girl who smiled sweetly.

After everyone settled down; other then a pissed of midget, they all turned and looked at Dylan. "Alright so we have come to a decision. You will stay with Kurama-err Shuiichi until we can find a way to send you home with your kitten." Koenma nodded his head while speaking as if he were someone of great importance but at the moment Dylan thought his was a God. She tackled the toddler and hugged him tightly. "Woo! Thank you diaper-head!!!" Koenma choose to ignore the comment and pushed the girl off of him, a portal opening to his left. "This will take you to Kurama's. Everyone other then the two shall go through this portal." Another portal appeared only to his right. Dylan's thoughts as Kurama known as Shuiichi, Yukina the kitten and herself walked into the swirly mass of purple and silver were; Please tell me that he moved from his mother and he won't rape me in my sleep...

* * *

Squueeee I'm **_SOOOO_** sorry!!! Ive been sick then the power left and school and tests and yap yap yap o.e I am so sorry though!!!! I will seriously update soon after this!! God im sorry for how late and short this is!!!


	4. Kurama and Hiei are gay?

This is the time in which you would insert a random groan of boredom.

Dylan sighed after groaning in boredom herself as she looked around the rather large apartment. Kurama had moved out of his mothers' house and he had been any if not kind about her staying. She got the guest bedroom that was completely amazing. It was better then the bedroom she had in her home dimension. Yet all good things have a few bad things. There was nothing to do. All the books had big words that hurt her brain, all the CD's were of classical music and the only computer was in Kurama's bedroom. Yea sure she was allowed to be on the computer but come on! There was no way she would go into his room just for a little internet down time. She had an older brother; she had seen what their rooms looked like. She didn't want to relive those terrible memories.

Dylan sighed again only louder, loud enough that a moment later Wonderboy himself knocked on the door. "Dylan-Chan, are you alright? Is something wrong?" Dylan rolled her eyes. _What? Can't a person be bored in peace? Okay that was a stupid thought._ Dylan sat up right on her borrowed bed just as Kurama opened the wooden door. "I didn't hear you reply back. Are you alright?" Again, our heroine rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. I'm just not use to being locked indoors without anything techno." Oh yea, was it ever mentioned that Dylan was being held prisoner in the apartment? No? Well she was; she wasn't allowed to see the light of the sun until she turned into an albino girl. Or maybe a vampire.

Kurama sighed softly as he moved to sit down next to Dylan. "I apologize. I know you do not want to be indoors but we need to make sure nothing happens to you. We don't know if it would have a negative effect on everyone in our world if you died because we had let you outside." Damn, only Wonderboy here could make Dylan think that she was doing them all a favor by staying in. _God, this guy should be a therapist._ Kurama smiled at the disappointed yet whatever look she gave him. He stood up and offered her a hand to help her up, only to laugh as she gave a confused looked. "How about we make you some lunch. Perhaps that will help with your mood."_ Lunch?_ In her world it was midnight snack time! Dylan was about to protest when her stomach betrayed her and growled. Dylan mentally glared at her stomach as Kurama laughed again. "I will take that for a yes." A moment later Wonderboy was gone and Dylan was left to grumble and slug walk to the kitchen where a delicious scent was already making its appearance. Once in the kitchen, Dylan was met with an amazing sight and then an annoying eye-twitch worthy sight. Kurama was in a pink apron that was covered in blossoms with the words 'Kiss the cook' on it and then the eye-twitcher sight. Hiei. Sure he was the same height as our short heroine but she couldn't resist the urge to tease him. "So we're having shrimp?" Hiei glared at Dylan as she slipped a chair backwards and straddled it with her legs. Kurama laughed softly, causing Hiei to aim his glare at the redhead instead of Dylan. Kurama held up his hands in an 'I surrender' way, a wooden spoon in his left hand. "God, don't _spoon_ the shortie. Jeez." Dylan smirked and laughed loudly as the desired effected from that comment happened. Kurama and even Hiei's faces tinted pink. The pink in Hiei's face disappeared a second later but Dylan had seen it. She now had blackmail.

The kitchen was silent for a few moments before the silence became too much for the loud girl. "So mind if I ask some…stuff?" Hiei raised one of his eyebrows at the pause but Kurama acted as if he hadn't heard it. "Of course not." Dylan grinned. "So are you two gay?" Wonderboy had picked that moment to taste test the stew, only to start choking on it a as the question hit his sensitive hearing. Hiei smirked lightly with a small grunt. Surprisingly it was Hiei who answered. "Press your ear to the bedroom door one of the nights I stay here." Dylan and Kurama's eyes widened to the size of a space ship. Dylan recovered a second later with a grin. "Hmm how about I just get a video camera and do some recording?" Sadly the choking Kurama with a face as red as his hair interrupted their little game. "No, we are not and I-I think we should eat now." Dylan laughed as she nodded her head. Maybe…she would be alright in this place….if she didn't get raped by the short demon or Wonderboy for the jokes she had planned later.

* * *

WOOT!!! I decided to post this today since school was conceled sicne its so cold!! Hahahahaha i was talking to afew of my friends on the phone and i asked if they were gay and one said exactly that so i jsut had to put that in!!! Haha. Oh and thank you so much for the reviews!! I got three in one day!! WOOT!!! Lets go for four now. Bwhahahahaha. Im already working on next chapter and ill try to post it soon. If i dont go to school tomorrow because of the -30 degrees thing then ill post it then.


	5. I Shall Shank you Hiei!

Lunch went by quietly other then the 'please' and 'thank you's for passing the salt…

Pfft, yea right! Not with Dylan around! Every time Hiei would open his mouth to eat the girl would snicker evilly at his direction then blanking look at a wall on the other side of the room. Kurama stared at the two as this continued on for the lunch time as he ate in peace. Finally, half way through the meal Hiei growled and glared, slamming his fists into the table and stood up. Even though he wasn't much taller then he was sitting. "What the hell are you laughing at onna!?" Dylan snickered again before pointing out the obvious. "I'm snickering not laughing shortie. By the way how was midget land?" Hiei's glare intensified at Dylan's sweet innocent smile. "I wouldn't know. How was it for you?" The tables turned. This time it was Hiei who was smirking and our heroine who was glaring. "I'll have you know I am taller then you!" The fire demon snorted as he crossed his arms. "Prove it." "Fine! Kurama get a Yardstick for Hiei!" Kurama couldn't help but let out a few giggles at that statement, only to have Hiei glaring with a raised eyebrow and Dylan with both eyebrows raised, her jaw dropped and a surprised look on her face before laughing. All her laughing caused her to fall out of the chair but she only laughed harder before speaking between laughs. "Y-You giggled!!! Oh my me! You giggled!!" For a moment Kurama blushed in embarrassment before joining Hiei by sending the girl who was currently rolling on the floor in hysteria a confused look. "'Oh my me'? I believe the expression is oh my kami Dylan-Chan."

As if she had some creepy control over her emotions, Dylan sat up right and glared. "It's Dylan! And I know. I know this for I am God! Muwhahaahahahahahaha!! I shall have your head on a silver platter slave!!" The girl laughed evilly for a moment before stopping and blinking her eyes. "I'm just kidding." Hiei again snorted. "I'm so sure you are. I'll be sleeping with my eyes open tonight." At this, Dylan once again started her laughing fit for no reason.

An hour and three laughing spree's later, a calm looking Dylan stared blankly at a cardboard box before shaking her head. "I can't believe this…." Kurama; who was doing laundry, looked at the girl in confusion before looking at the box and sighing. "Dylan-cha" Dylan glared at the red-head. "I mean Dylan, I think your over reacting about this whole Fruit Loops thing. " "Yea, considering she is a 'fruit loop' herself. It's Cannibalism." Hiei stated as he pushed Dylan off of the sofa and took her spot. Dylan growled and jumped towards Hiei in hopes to tackle him out of her spot but was only pushed back down. "I am not a cannibal!! And fruit loops are my every day source of calm!!! Without them I go all." She started making weird hand movements that made no since, only to add a few weird sounds. "Do you understand now?" "Umm No." "Hn, no." Dylan sighed and dragged herself into the kitchen where she let out an ear piercing yell. "I found cookies!!!!" Both boys sighed. Their thoughts were that that girl was going to be the one to kill them.

* * *

Ohhhhhh. Short chappie….I LIE!! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA! Here's some more.

* * *

Click. Click. Click. Click. Clickclickclick. Click-

"Will you stop doing that? It's as annoying as your mouth is!!" Dylan gasped at Hiei's outburst as she continued to surf channels with the remote. "It speaks! And it knows what my mouth is like! Ewww." She made a performance of sticking her tongue out in disgust. "You stick out your tongue at my once more and I'll bite it off." Hiei's voice dripped with venom, but Dylan being Dylan; she glared and slowly stuck her tongue out again, only to have a fire demon appear in front of her and snap his teeth were the girls tongue would have been if she didn't pull it back in with a yelp. "Hiei, leave Dylan alone. Dylan….leave Hiei alone." Kurama sighed softly before moving towards the TV and pressing a hidden button on the bottom that turned off the screen. Dylan looked in awe of Wonder boy. "How did you do that?" Again, Kurama sighed but he put a happy face on before he spoke. "Yukina and Keiko will be coming over and watching you as Hiei run some errands." That moment, the front door swung open and revealed said girls. Yukina the kitten appeared and jumped onto Yukina the person and licked her cheek then looked smugged at Hiei who glared. "Why are you two leaving? Going to a gay bar of something?" Dylan asked in a sweet tone but that tone was smirked by her evil smirk. Keiko, Yukina and Kurama coughed with a pink tinted face while Hiei replied back. "Why? Are you working there tonight?" This comment caused more coughs. "Are you saying I'm a gay male Shortie!?" "Hn. What if I am? Dylan is a guy's name." "So!? It is my name to and I'm a girl! I got prove!" "What prove? You're flat." "Imma Kill yo-" "Calm down you two!" Kurama spoke with a red face. Dylan's face was red as well but out of anger while Hiei smirked. Keiko and Yukina (both of them) some how disappeared into the kitchen were they could hear everything but no one could see them laughing. Our heroine glared at the fire demon before standing up and stomping loudly towards the kitchen. her thoughts at the moment were; Must. Kill. Hiei.

* * *

Hehe. I hope you liked this chappie!! Keiko and Yukina(person) Have a important role in the next chapter. Ill see then whenever i can post the next one sicne im moving and i wont get internet until Feburary! It sucks!! No Myspace, No Fanfiction, No anything!! -sniffle sobs- So If i dont post anything for This story or We're Not in Denver Anymore or If i dont add one of my other stories (Read Author note on first chappie of We're Not in denver Anymore) you know why. So please Review! h and thansks for the three reviews for last chappie!! They made me smile and giggle snort. =D So now click that button thats purple like a Dinosaur!! Mwuahahahahahha.


	6. Pink Cookie Bunnies of DOOM!

_How to do it…how to kill Hiei…._

Dylan had anything but sweet innocent ideas in her mind as she sat in her 'bedroom' with a notebook in her lap along with a sleeping Yukina kitten and a pencil balanced on the top of her nose. "How do I kill Hiei…..hmmm…..wait can he eve die? Lets see…" In her mind she was reviewing all the episodes she had seen of Yu Yu Hakusho before she was taking to said place. Not one episode did she remember that had him almost die with something she could do. So….its off to plan E. **Embarrass-Hiei**. There was no plan, B, C, or D because she needed E.

For the next twenty minutes the girl sat on the bed thinking (she even hung upside down for blood flow to her brain) what to do. That's when she remembered how Hiei hated water and looked like a drowned chipmunk squirrel when wet…as least in her mind that's what he looks like when wet. Flinging herself to the notebook, she scribbled down in unreadable handwriting until she looked at the paper and tried to read it to herself. "…cow….belr feces….Hiei waffle….What the hell? A cow covered in feces eating a Hiei waffle?" Dylan ripped out the paper and threw it at the trash bin in the corner of the room, she missed and it hit Kurama in the face who had just walked in. "Hiya Wonder Boy!" "Hello Dylan. What is this? Glove fur free in Hiei's waffles? What the?" Dylan looked at Yukina the kitten innocently, avoidingly eye contact with Wonder Boy sicne she always lsot staring contests. "It's uhh…my grocery list? I need….waffles. Yea." Kurama just sighed as he shook his long red hair. "You are quite confusing Dylan. If you're planning to do something to Hiei then I would be careful. It's hard to fool him." With that said, Kurama left the room, leaving Dylan alone with her thoughts. Finally, she had the perfect plan. (She had long ago forgotten her plan involving water.) Now just to put it in action, and to do that she would need Keiko's and both Yukina's help….

It had been two long agonizing days….okay so it was really just twenty five minutes but it left like days! Dylan watched Hiei from her spot on the floor with an insane look in her eyes. At exactly five pm, the plan was to be put into action. It was four fifty eight. _Two more minutes, two more minutes!_ Ever so slowly, the numbers changed until it showed five. At that exact moment, Yukina the kitten walked out and jumped into Hiei's lap. The fire demon sneered and pushed the cat from his person but the kitten only jumped back into his lap. He sighed in annoyance before giving up the battle and ignored the cat. A moment later like planned, Yukina and Keiko the people walked out of the kitchen with cookies in their hands in the shape of flowers, hearts, bunnies and all things girly. They were even covered in pink frosting. "Hiei-sama, would you like a cookie? I helped in making them with Keiko-chan and Dylan-chan." Hiei took one side glance at the threatingly girly cookies of doom and made a face of disgust. Yukina's face dropped into a look of sadness. A tear was slowly making its appearance in the corner of her eyes. Keiko gasped and glared at the fire demon while placing her hands on her hips. Dylan who had been trying not to giggle and snort the whole time looked up with a fake look of calm and a real look of anger. "Oh just eat the damn cookie!" Saying that, our heroine glanced at the cookies and cringed. When she had said to make the cookies scare worthy girl, she never thought something this terrifying would appear. "They uh…look…yum…my?" Yukina sniffled as she rubbed at the forming tears with her small knuckles. "R-really? Then….why wont Hiei-sama try one? I even made one just for him…" The shy girl held up the largest of the cookies that was shaped like a bunny only it had rainbow frosting. Kurama who had been watching from his recliner a crossed the room coughed loudly to hide his laughter.

Hiei's eye twitched as he took hold of the cookie. Yes, Hiei the great and terrifying demon of fire; the Forbidden Child himself was going to take a bite of a bunny shaped rainbow cookie just to Yukina wouldn't cry. Opening his mouth some, Hiei slowly placed the cookie Bunnies head into his mouth and bit it off. Frosting laid on the corners of his mouth. Before he would chew of swallow then get rid of all evidence of the cookie event, a bright flash went off in front of his face. After the white star lights and spots disappeared he saw Dylan. Grinning evilly and in triumph with a camera in her hands. "No one calls me a boy and gets away with it. Muwahaha." The cookie in the fire demons hand burst into flames as he lunged forward at the human girl. Dylan screamed as she ran in circles around the room with Hiei on her heels. The only reason he hadn't killed her yet was to scare her before she died.

While this was going on, Keiko, both Yukina's and Kurama were sitting a crossed the room munching on the sugar cookies. "Man, they make a great pair." Kurama stated with two yups and a meow right afterwards in agreement. Both Hiei and Dylan stopped their fighting that had devolved to Hiei lying on the floor, holding Dylan by the throat as Dylan yanked painfully at said demons hair and was trying to spork his eyes out with a spork she randomly had in her pocket. A death glare was aimed at Wonder Boy. Keiko whispered to him. "Run while you're still alive!" Kurama did just that with an insane human girl named Dylan and an evil fire demon named Hiei after him with sporks and swords.

* * *

I have no idea how this came into my mind. I was listening to Shiny Toy Guns(favorite Band EVER!!!) then then BOOM! Hiei eating bunny shapped cookies!!! It was all 'whoa dude...' in the surfer type of way.  
I got one review for my last chappie and even then i was happy!! ^-^ But this time i wont post the next chappie until i get to one of my favorite numbers; 15. Thats only 3 more reviews people!!! That soon!! And i should have it typed and ready by tomorrow even. So clicky that button and any ideas are welcome! Even ideas like saying 'rubber ducky' or something like that. It gets evil ideas in my mind man!! Well, buh bye now! Come back now ya hear or i shoot you with my twenty two rifle!! ^-^


	7. Giraffes lay eggs!

"So as you can see, a portal was carried within-" _Yada yada yada._

In the past ten minutes, the following things have happened. Kurama having to heal all the Spork and sword wounds, Hiei glaring at the girls for making him eat a girly cookie, Dylan smiling at the photo she managed to keep away from Hiei of Hiei eating said cookie, then the rest of the team appearing along with Koenma to tell them what they have figured out. And what's why Dylan is zoning out on the ground with images in her mind of what she could make Hiei do with the blackmail she had on him. Maybe I could make him dye his hair…. "Dylan!" "I'm not Dylan! I'm **_God_**!!!" Everyone in the room either sweat dropped, giggled, the two listed above at the same time or made an 'hn' sound. Koenma sighed as he spoke. "No your not. I am. Now as I was saying, from what we have figured out-" _Zoom!_ There goes Dylan attention! A few people, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama and both girls and kitten were tuning him out as well and watching a strange calm and evil look came over Dylan.

The only person other then Koenma who didn't notice this was Kuwabara.

At last Koenma quit talking then noticed that they were all watching Dylan watch a butterfly with drool on the corner of her mouth. "We're anyone of you listening to me!?" The midget ruler screamed into Dylan's ear that didn't see to notice. Hiei grunted and pushed the girl over, causing her to snap out of her butterfly trance. "What the hell!!! Asshole!!" "Stopping screaming you baka onna." "WHAT!?" Dylan cupped her hand around her ear, acting as if she couldn't hear anything. Keiko giggled along with Yukina the person, both girl stood up and pushed Dylan to sit down. "Dylan-chan, maybe you should pay attention?" Yukina's spoke softly in a kind voice. Our heroine grinned and nodded her head then looked at Koenma. "I'm sorry, wha were you saying?" "You're retarded. Ad I was saying your home dimension has been destroyed. We can't get you home. Ever." This caused everyone in the room (no one paid attention remember?) to freeze, even Dylan who was going to say something about him being stupid for calling her retarded. The silence continued before Dylan spoke in a tear filled voice. "So that means…No fruit loops ever again?!" This is the part where you insert a group face plant.

The rest of the day was a complete bore really. Dylan sobbed and sobbed about her fruit loops then about her ipod and music. Turns out Dylan had it in her pants pocket when she was sucked into the Yu Yu Hakusho world and a few minutes after she left her ipod appeared. Never before had the group seen such a happy look appear on the girls face as she placed the headphones in her ears and turned it on._ 'Starstrukk!'_ By **3Oh!3** blasted through the headphones. Dylan singing the whole song for no reason other then she liked the song. Her head moving side to side to in beat with the music. The rest of the group stared in wonder as she started to sing.

"Nice legs, Daisy Dukes, Makes a man go." She whistles.  
"'That's the way they all come through like" She whistles twice.  
"Low-cut, see-through shirts that make ya "Whistle.  
"That's the way she come through like" She whistles twice again.

"'Cause I just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up to knock them down,  
'Cause I just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up to knock them down."

"I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out,  
Now,  
L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce,  
How do I say I'm sorry 'cause the word is never gonna come out,  
Now,  
L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce."

"Tight jeans, double d's make your meat go" She whistles.  
"All the people on the street know She whistles twice.  
"Iced out, lit-up make the kids go" Whistle.  
"All the people on the street know" She whistles twice again.

"'Cause I just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up to knock them down,  
'Cause I just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up to knock them down."

"I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out,  
Now,  
L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce,  
How do I say I'm sorry 'cause the word is never gonna come out,  
Now,  
L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce."

Dylan's voice went lower in an almost whisper as she continued to sing out long.

"Push it baby, push it baby,  
Out of control, I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow,  
Push it baby, push it baby,  
Out of control, This is the same old dance that you already know,  
Push it baby, push it baby,  
Out of control, I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow,  
Push it baby, push it baby,  
Out of control,This is the same old dance that you already know"

"I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out,  
Now,  
L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce."

In the middle of the first chorus, Dylan had closed her eyes and smiled happily. Once she opened her eyes she rapidly blinked them as Kurama stared at her with wide eyes, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko and Koenma were wide eyed with their jaws slanted to the side, Yukina looked surprised but smiled and Hiei had an amused look on his face before smirking and giving an 'hn'. Everyone in the room was silent until Dylan got annoyed with it. "What?! Do I sound that fudging bad?!" Keiko, Kurama and Koenma were the first to recover before smiling like Yukina was at her. "Not at all. That was amazing to be honest!" Keiko exclaimed causing Dylan's cheeks to tint pink. "Liar." She mumbled before pulling out the headphones and gently wrapping them around the ipod. Yusuke and Kuwabara had finally returned to normal and were asking how she learned to sing and learned that song. The only one that hadn't said anything about Dylan's song or voice was Hiei. Kurama raised an eyebrow at the fire demon before sighing. "Aren't you going to say something Hiei? Your being as quite as a mouse." Hiei raised his own eyebrow at the expression but before he could open his mouth and say something, Dylan did. "Mice aren't quite! They go all twit! Or…is that a bird…oh well. Hey did you know humans and giraffes lay eggs?! And brown cows give chocolate milk and deformed pink ones give strawberry? I learned that when watching the Discovery channel!!!" Silence once again claimed the room as its own other then muffled snorts of laughter. Dylan frowned before standing up. "You think I'm crazy don't you?" Yusuke was the first to speak in-between snorts of laughter. "Dylan you ARE crazy! Hell, you're insane!" Dylan glared as her eye twitched. Her mind going through the same plans she had begun for if Hiei ticked her off again. Yusuke must be sporked with a spoon.

* * *

HOLY SHIT!!! In less then 12 hours i get five reviews when i asked for three!! I feel sooo much love in this room! -swims in all the love- haha nah im kidding. This chappie in the longest ive done and you deserve it!!! Thank you so much!! Wow! really loved the reviews I got so imma say thank you to the people who sent me one this chappie!!

Thanks sooooo fucking much: Kyrie Twilight, jinxedpixie, kusowatashiainingen, Bluemoon101, and Valinor's Twilight who has reivewed EVERY chappie of this story!! I lvoe you all!! ^-^ Oh and i loved the ideas! If i didnt use the ones you gave me in this chappie they will amke a appearence in the next one! Which will be posted later tonight since I and almost done moving (computer and bed are the past of it) and wont be getting internet until Feburary. I may go to the library to get a chappie or two up but otherwise you may have to wait. So other then that, Ive hopped you liked this one and the song I posted is one of my favorites that i listen to on my Ipod all the time. Seeya later and CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON!!!!


	8. Lets try a new look shall we?

It's been two days and Dylan had forgotten her ideas of revenge on Yusuke due to her short term memory and the fact she doesn't talk to him that often, but still! If she was planning to do something for revenge Dylan should have remembered. Now since she found out she wasn't going to be going home at all and was left in the world with only two things from her own; Her kitten Yukina and her prized Ipod. And the fact that Fruit Loops were not in this world, Dylan did all should could to be annoying to Hiei and nice and friendly to everyone else…even the hobo across the street. And that's exactly what she was doing; no not anything that involves the hobo! She was listening to her Ipod with the song 'Le Disko' By Shiny Toy Guns ….okay so she was really singing out loud. Reeeeally loud.

"Hello little boys, little toys  
We're the dreams you're believing  
Crawling up the walls  
Running down your face  
Razor sharp, razor clean  
Feel the weapon's sensation  
On your back...  
With loaded guns"

"Now hold onto me pretty baby  
If you want to fly  
I'm gonna melt the fever sugar  
Rolling back your eyes"

"We're gonna ride the race cars  
We're gonna dance on fire  
We're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive"  
So what's it gonna take?  
Silver shadow believer....  
Spock rocker with your dirty eyes  
It's a chance gonna move  
Gonna fuck up your ego  
Silly boy gonna make you cry  
"Now hold onto me pretty baby  
If you want to fly  
I'm gonna melt the fever sugar  
Rolling back your eyes

"We're gonna ride the race cars  
We're gonna dance on fire  
We're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive

We're gonna ride the race cars  
We're gonna dance on fire  
We're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive"  
Dylan's voice turned into a sweet melody like sound.

Oohhhhh ahhhh

Ohhhhh ahh ahhhh

If what they say is true...  
You're a boy - and I'm a girl  
I will never fall in love with you

"We're gonna ride the race cars  
We're gonna dance on fire  
We're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive

We're gonna ride the race cars  
We're gonna dance on fire  
We're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive

We're gonna ride the race cars  
We're gonna dance on fire  
We're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive"

By the time our heroine had finished her song; Hiei who was still staying over still and was sitting on the window sill was glaring at her and Kurama was listening in the kitchen. "Why must you always sing out loud? Your head is empty enough you could sing in it." Hiei's voice was low and dangerous but Dylan either didn't notice or just ignored that fact as she gasped in fake surprise. "But soft what yonder demon through window breaks! It is Hiei and the pole up his butt! Naughty naughty Hiei!" Dylan spoke in a fake British accent as she grinned at Hiei while wagging her index finger in his face. Snickers could be softly heard from the kitchen. Our favorite fire demon growled in warning but this went unnoticed as well since Dylan was having a nice chat with….the voices in her head?

"Now now Bobert, be nice to Shake-N-Bake! Shakey, stop eating on Bobert's toes!! I only know were those things have been and let me tell you that the pole that has been up Hiei's ass is not very clean. Well okay it is since Hiei is the Uke in his relationship with Kurama. Hmm? What was that? A creepy scary fire demon that's pissed beyond all reasoning is behind me?" Dylan slowly turned around with a smile on her face; Hiei's left eye was twitching in fury at the girl. "Hiei! You have a tick!!" That was all it took. Hiei jumped on top of Dylan and wrapped his hands around her throat as said girl made unattractive gagging sounds. Thankfully Kurama hear the sound and ran into the living room (with his apron on hehe) and gasped. "Hiei! Let go for Dylan! Now! Hiei listen to me! No don't do that!" "Hiei! Stop trying to kill me damnit!" Both boys turned their heads to look at the completely safe Dylan then to the dummy that was being strangled in Hiei's hands. Hiei glared and the dummy caught on fire, causing Kurama to get the fire extinguisher and blowing it on Hiei until he looked like a snowman. "Ohhh! I need a carrot, buttons, a scarf, sticks and a magical hat that will cause him to talk then stalk all the children!" "Shut up Dylan." "AHH! IT SPEAKS WITHOUT THE HAT!! The children are all DOOMED!!!" Kurama sighed as Dylan ran around the apartment gathering things then placing them on Hiei then screaming as he called her a stupid onna. Finally Hiei just caught the foam on fire then before anything burnt he put it out. "Awww, nothing is burnt! Damn you Hiei!" "Hn, want me to catch you on fire then?" "No Hiei, she doesn't. Now come have dinner." Like good children, both of them glared at each other and in Dylan's case, stuck her tongue out then pulled it back in before Hiei could bite it off and went into the kitchen for some home made chicken stir-fry.

After dinner, Dylan decided to take a shower. Our favorite insane girl walked into the bathroom with the clothes she was going to change into (Keiko and Yukina went shopping and got her more) afterwards. After waiting for the water to heat to the temperature she wanted, she peeled off the hoodie she had been wearing day and night since she had arrived and the lime green tank top under that along with her blue jeans, bra and panties. A half hour later, an ear piercing scream that made both Hiei and Kurama mostly deaf due to their sensitive hearing appeared. Dylan ran out of the bathroom screaming her head off that was once covered in short reddish-brown hair but was now a bright aqua. Right down to the roots. "Look at my hair!!!"

Now Kurama and Hiei were both having a hard time not laughing at the sight of a pissed off girl standing with a red towel tied around her chest to her knees with chin length bright aqua hair and eyebrows. "Its not funny damnit!!!" Both boys only laughed harder. This would be the perfect time for the rest of the group including Koenma and Botan to appear. And they did! Right away Yusuke and Kuwabara were laughing as the rest of them other then Yukina were holding their laughs back. "Dylan-Chan! What happened?" Dylan blinked her eyes before grinning sheep-like. "Well…I decided that Hiei would look good with Aqua hair soo…I switched the shampoo with hair dye and I had forgotten about then took a shower…eheh." Dylan's little confession made Hiei glare at her. Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed harder at the idea of Hiei with aqua hair.

Koenma who had recovered from laughing cleared his throat so everyone would stop laughing and pay attention to him. It didn't work. "Listen to me you idiots!!" Everyone quickly became quite. "Now, I came here and brought the rest of you as well to inform you that since Dylan will be staying in our world she will be needing help to survive since we down know what disease her world has-" "Are you calling me a disease midget?" "Yes I am and I am not a midget. As I was saying-" "Yes you are." Dylan grinned (she's still in the towel) at Koenma. "Whatever. Now, since we don't know much about such things-" "You all herd it, the great and powerful Koenma admitted to being a midget!" "Why don't you go get dressed of something?!" Koenma yelled, only to finally realize that yes Dylan was naked in a towel. Every male in the room other then Hiei blushed bright pink tinted red along with Dylan who just blushed red as she ran into the bathroom for her clothes. "Ahem, now that she's finally gone. Since we don't know such things we will have to make her have a physical, and testing done to make sure she will not be harmful to our world then to get her a place of her own." The group nodded silently in understanding but they all knew that if Dylan were to have a house by herself that she would do something stupid. None of them believed that in her world she had her own place. That was when Yusuke thought of his greatest idea ever. "So make Hiei live with her." 'Hiei live with who and where wha?" Dylan yelled as she stepped from the bathroom. Koenma nodded his head and smiled. "Yes, that is a good idea. Hiei, once we find Dylan a house of her own you are to live there with her."

Holy. Shit….Holy bat shit Robin, this is gonna be **_bad!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Oh my Me! I wrote three chapters in less then a day!! Damn! And this is a long one!! Woot! Thanks again for reviewing!! Now i have a poll on my profile for if you guys what Dylan and Hiei romance in the next chappieso if you do say so! Or not! Hehe. Anyways, thank you guys eve more then the reviews for the ideas you gave me for this one! I would ahve been lost without those ideas!! ^-^ Now. I may write the next one and post it tonight as well but then again i might not. We'll see. So lay back, eat popcorn with M&M's and skittles in it and enjoy! Buh Bye my faithful followers of Doom!!!


	9. Ohh lala Ohh No No!

"I'm _sooooo_ _bored_. God I'm _bored_. Really really_ bored_. Completely and utterly-"** Ka-thump!**

That's were we are at the moment, Dylan laying face first in the carpet on the ground with a mouth full of fibers and Hiei smirking on her spot on the sofa. A full day since the hair-dye and annocement that Hiei and Dylan were to live in the same house together. Without killing the other of course. Since then they had been at each others throats with evil glare in eyes, hair is all its strange glory. It may have only been a day but already Dylan was liking her new hair color. It suited her quite well in an insane type of way and made her seem almost even more so! Though Hiei and Kurama thought that can't hopefully be possible. God they hoped not. Mostly Hiei. Since they were told the never in a million years then thirty two hours happy news, they have looked at seven houses that all had something wrong with it. It was too small. To big. They needed a basement. The kitchen was small. The kitchen was bigger then the house. It needed more then one floor so they could avoid either the most they could. Then the slightly scary answer of Dylan's for the most recent house. "There is no place for me to plant man-eating gardens or having cute harmless bunny rabbits of impeccable _DOOM_!" After that, they went their own ways other then Dylan, Kurama and Hiei. Though Dylan did try to push him out of a window at the second house. Now that we have the past covered lets move onto the present!!!

Just as Dylan was about to try and strangle our favorite fire demon, the door slammed open and three grinning girls appeared. Dylan's face paled for so-to-know-but-not-not reasons as the girls walked towards her. Our heroine screamed bloody murder as she ran for the bathroom that had a lock only to trip on thin air (She later claimed in the metal ward that it was the gnomes.) and started eating carpet again. Botan was the first to get to the fallen girl. The blue haired reaper pulled out duct tape and moved it around and around her wrists behind her back like handcuffs before doing that with her feet since Dylan was known to kick. Hard. Kuwabara still was scared of her. Keiko helped moved Dylan moved and covered her mouth with twelve things of duct tape then all three girls held her up then looked at the amused and questioning looks of the boys. "We're taking her shopping." Kurama frowned as he shook his head. His mother had taken him shopping and knew how terrible it was but it must be worse with you're a violent insane tomboy like Dylan with three shop crazed girls. Quickly the three girls and their captive left the apartment with evil (and smiling for Yukina) looks on their face as they shoved Dylan into the backseat of Botan's borrowed car with Yukina sitting in the back with her on the way to the mall.

The mall was huge. More then huge it was a word only Dylan would make up. Once they found a parking spot after looking for a half hour they cut the tape off of our heroine then ripped off the pieces on her mouth. "OWWIE!! Ohhh hey! This is Magination!! Ya, that big!!" See? I told you she would think of a word. Anyways, Dylan was dragged kicking and screaming into the mall like a child who them managed to make the girls stop before running towards the video games and music stores. All three girls sweat dropped before following her inside. Already, Dylan as causing a scene about the fact there was no Shiny Toy Guns, 3Oh!3, My Chemical Romance, Lady Gaga or anything. Hell, they didn't even have Britney Spears! That bad. Botan was first to react and tell Dylan there were no such things in this world which brought tears to the poor girls green eyes. Keiko was the one to think of bribing her to shut up and Yukina surprisingly thought of the bribe. Chocolate. Two bars of chocolate later they entered another store only this time while Dylan was distracted by the milky goodness, they went into a lingerie store. Botan grinned and cleared her throat to get Dylan's attention. Once our favorite girl looked up, a red tint was added to her cheeks that made her match with Yukina who was blushing as well. Keiko and Botan were grinning as either girl took the arm of another and dragged them around. Lucky for Yukina she got Keiko, unlucky for Dylan she was stuck with Botan. Botan dragged her to the back were most the black 'clothing' was. "Ummm…why did you bring me here?" Botan laughed as if it was an obvious answer. "Because you need something to show Hiei once you two move in together. It's obvious you like each other." Dylan's jaw dropped as her face turned as pink as pig before shaking her aqua hair and head as fast as possible, which for her was really fast. "I don't like that asshole! And I know he doesn't like me!" The other girl snorted as she threw a see through dress at the tomboy. "He likes you as much as he likes his swords." "Then he must love me or something." Botan either ignored or didn't hear Dylan's sarcasm. "Yes, he does." Dylan rolled her eyes as more things were thrown at her head. "Go try those on." "What?! NO!!" Botan pouted at the stubborn girl who was being just that, stubborn. Like a rock named fredd! Seeing that Dylan was as stubborn as ever, Botan sighed and waved towards the other two girls whose hands were empty as well to come over. "Come on lets leave." Dylan grinned evilly that she had won for once before running out of the store with Yukina right behind her. Keiko appeared a moment later. "Botan had tripped over her loose shoe so she's retying it. Wanna get something to drink until then?" The two girls nodded their head and walked to the lemonade stand while unknown to Dylan and only Dylan, Botan was buying a lot of clothes for her...and Hiei.

* * *

Ello!! This is your own personality Insane Authoress!! ^-^ Compared to the last few chapters this one is abit short and it doesnt have s song since i couldnt find out i liekd for this theme. Hehe. Oh! And if anyone has a store they want to be the main point for the next chappie please PM me it or reivews are great! Yes reviews!! Muwahahahahaha. Oops, sorry, lsot my ounch of sanity for a moment. Okay so someone asked how i think of all this well its simple. Im screwed up in the head and am ceritafied insane!!! Nah not really but i am close. But i really hopped you like this one since i do and i love chocolate. Also i just guessed at the mall aprts sicne i ahvnt been in a mall in afew years since my town doesnt have one. We have snow. Hehe. Alright thats all!!! BUH BYE MY FOLLOWERS OF EVILLNESSNESS...ness...nessy nessnessness. =P


	10. Kill The Muffin Kingdom my pretties!

"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming muwhahaha!!"

Dylan's face pressed up against the fist tank glass as she grinned insanely at the Fishes before she gasped and pulled back with a shocked face. Turning to the three girls standing behind her, Dylan pointed at the tank. "They're cussing me out!! Look at them!!!" Botan sighed at the insane girl as Keiko shook her head, Yukina giggled softly and smiled before speaking. "Have you thought on what pet you would like to purchase?" Dylan blinked her eyes multiple times in a clue-less manner before Keiko spoke in Dylan language. "Wanna get a pet?" "YES!!!!!!" The three girls were blown a crossed the store by the volume of Dylan's answer.

As if my magic a tall, blonde haired boy about the same age as Dylan appeared behind said psycho and tapped her shoulder. Screaming loudly, Dylan threw the guy over her shoulder and straddled his waist before smiling innocently. "Hiya! I'm Dylan! Your happy insane killer that lives in your attic! Hmm…let's pretend I never told you that eh?" The boy blinked his eyes in confusion before chuckling softly. "Alright Dylan-Chan, my name is Len." Grinning, Dylan nodded her head and just sat on him. Well, until Botan who was dragging the other two unconscious girls appeared. "Dylan!!! What are you doing?! That's a very compromising position young lady! A position you should use on Hiei not this guy!!!" Before Dylan would scream something back at Botan, Len smiled and chuckled again. "Ah, so you have a boyfriend Dylan-Chan?" Once again, Dylan was not allowed to speak since Botan did it for her. "Of course! They're deeeeeeply in love and are planning of getting married!" "Am not!!! I hate that short bastard!!! For all I can he could get ran over by a semi twice then get cussed out by the fish as I have then die due to lack of air on the planet Pluto! Muwhahahaha." Len raised one of his eyebrows at the insane laughing evilly girl before speaking. "So….He isn't your boyfriend?"

"Nope."

"Dylan, Pluto isn't a freaking planet you idiot!"

"Shut up Botan!"

"Never"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes!!"

"NO!"

"Dylan-Chan, would you want to go out some time?"

"YES! Wait wha?"

Len smiled wide as he gently placed our confused beyond her little brains capability down and off him before writing something on a piece of paper and handing it to her. "Call me whenever you can. Both of them had woken up at the part were Botan and Dylan we're yelling about Pluto. Botan's mouth was wide open in a 'What the hell I can't believe it!' look. Dylan was just confused. "I think…I got asked out on a…date…" "Date? Strange…Dylan gets asked out in a pet store…" At that moment, Dylan remembered her mission to find a pet and a friend of Yukina the kitten. Taking off at the speed of a hyped up girl, she ran around until she got dizzy and fell into a glass panel. Opening her eyes, Dylan looked into the deep blue ones of a half husky, half wolf puppy that was pitch back other then white tipped ears, tail, paws and chest. The two stared at each other for three seconds before Dylan screamed. "I FOUND MY PET!!!" The other girls ran towards Dylan's screaming voice to 'awe' at the puppy. Dylan had managed to get the puppy out somehow and was cradling it in her arms with a smile. "Imma name him…" "Hiei." Botan grinned at Dylan's glare but laughed out loud at the puppy's name. "Damn...he likes it…fine. Hiei. Hmm….I'm sure this will annoy the real one….ohm the irony." Dylan smirked as she walked off to purchase her dog with a credit card she had took from Botan in the lingerie store while she wasn't looking.

Half an hour later, Hiei the wolf puppy was wagging his tail while Dylan snapped the black and red leash to the black and red collar that was around his neck. A light blue kitten collar was in a plastic bag in Yukina's arms for the other Yukina. Botan hasn't stopped laughing the whole time after naming the pup about the irony. Hiei the pup was to live with Yukina the kitten as siblings while the real ones were siblings. Keiko would giggle once and awhile. Yukina would glance at the others with a worried look and sigh. "So are you ready Dylan-chan?" Dylan grinned and saluted as she ran out of the store with the other girls following only much slower. "Boy, I know Dylan hates shopping but she left the store reeeeally fast. What do you think shes up to?" With that siad, the pet store they had just left was filled with screams and running customers as all animals walked out of the place. This had Dylan's name written all over it…literally. On the window in purple paint was 'Muwhahahahahaha! World Domination my pretty's!!!! Attack the muffin kingdom!! Love Dylan." They all sighed as they looked towards their strange friend who was hugging Hiei. "I cant say im surprised…How about you two?" "Not at all." "Nope."

* * *

HAZZAH!!!! Chappie ten is up!!! Lets drink Vodka spiked Full Throttle! Er...you didnt jsut read that hehehe. Anyways, i need the next store they destroy with Dylans randomness so REVIEW OR PM ME DAMN ALL THE GNOMES!!!! - Nevermind....jsut review and make me wirte the next chappie and make me scream in my literature class for being happy about reviews!! =O Get me to 35 reviews yeah!!! Oh and by the way.... -clears throat- GAARA ATE ALL MY PEANUT BUTTER COOKIES DAMNIT! I shall skin him alive then let my bestie best best friend harris have it!! Muwhahaahaha, Harris is sitting her and she is happy. say Hi Harris!!! **You are sooo dead!!!!! I love cookies!!! **-cough cough hack-and Gaara -hack hack- **I SOOO HATE YOU AT THIS MOMENT!!! **Love you too Bestie!!! BUH BYE MY MINIONS OF DOOM!!! REVIEW NOW!! **Yes, click that button so she shuts up and stops bugging me abut it.**


	11. Music, Music HAZZAH for Music!

_Alright, normally i HATE writing these things in the start of a chappie but i need you to know before reading. This one isnt as random since its a important part of the story!! Its still crazy and all but still. Also i think everyone should listen to the song mentioned in this. Its one of my favorites the world along with my Shiny Toy Guns and 3oh!3. I love Krystal Meyers. Anyways, thats all. RWAD ON MUWHAHAHAHA!!!_

* * *

_**Ba-dum, ba-ba-dum, be-be-be-**_

Dylan frowned as the music of the Yu Yu Hakusho show world entered her brain and she didn't really like it…at all. Hiei who was listening through a pair of small headphones for children whined as if he agreed to her thoughts. Pulling off the over-ear headphones, Dylan looked at Botan, Keiko and Yukina with a raised eyebrow.

"You call THAT music? Yuck." Botan rolled her eyes and threw her arm around Keiko and pretended to be disappointed and tired. "This is the third music store and you hate all the music. What DO you like?" Dylan scrunched up her face in a weird way. "I like some of it…like I like the techno of it but…it just too weird for me. And I like my world's music! Ohh what I wouldn't give to see a My Chemical Romance CD or Avril Lavigne or or Green Day, Slipknot, 3oh!3, Shiny Toy Guns or SOMETHING good!! Even M2M or Aqua is better then your worlds music." The other three girls and Hiei the pup tilted their head to the side in confusion. "Those are so messed up names! And weird? Come on, Dylan your insane you should love anything weird!!" Before Dylan could say something about their sucky music and her much loved music, Yukina spoke up. "Dylan-Chan, what do you want to be?" All of them looked at her in confusion before shrugging lightly. "Like as in career wise? I wanna sing." Yukina smiled and nodded her head as she whispered into Keiko then Botan's ear who got an insanely happy grin on her face. "Then prove it. Prove your music is better why singing annnnnd do it in a contest!!! Bwhahahahahahaha!!" "Pffft. There isn't any contest you normal people! And its Muwahahahha, there's no B!!! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" They sweat dropped and slammed their palm to their forehead before sighing. Botan turned Dylan by her shoulders and made her look at a sign next to a mic and pair of headphones. The sign said in gold letters on black paper 'Sing Your Heart Out and WIN! First place: Recording of your own song!' Out of nowhere Len appeared and smiled. "I think you should do it Dylan-Chan." Dylan screamed and once again, flipped him over her shoulder causing some strange looks from the people around them both. "Don't do that you stalker person thingy!!!" "Thingy?" "Come on Dylan! Just sing and maybe you'll win!!!" Dylan gave a blank look to indicate that she was thinking. Sighing she got off of Len who she had been straddling again and glared at the other girls as she walked towards the line to try sign up.

Unknown to the girls other then Botan, Koenma, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and somehow Hiei leaned against the opposite wall were the girls couldn't see them. "Why are we here again?" Yusuke asked in a whine like voice. "To see if Botan's plan works." Kurama sighed as he had to explain for the fifth time in the last three minutes to Yusuke. "Didn't Botan call 5 minutes ago?" "Three point fifty two and counting." Hiei replied in an annoyed voice. He had heard Dylan sing before and so had the rest of them so he didn't get why they were there. "But it's just for Dylan to sing right?" Kuwabara asked, voicing out Hiei's thoughts though he would never agree with the idiot if his life was on the line. "Yes but…well…I really don't have an answer to that…" The group gasped at Kurama since he; the smart one had no answer! **QUICK!!** Hide under the bed and save your brain cells!!! Er, just ignore that hehe.

Two minutes later that left like five minutes; Dylan had a button with the number 13 on it. "Okay so I havta wait….crap. I hate waiting…." Dylan sighed before getting distracted by Hiei the puppy and playing with him. The boys we're wondering why there was a puppy in a music store and the girls were wishing that Dylan would stop playing with Hiei and go on stager since number 12 had been disqualified for sounding like a pregnant whale with a frog in its throat at was throwing up. It wasn't pretty. "Number 13! Please come on stage!" Botan smacked Dylan upside the head and pointed at the stage. "Go." Dylan rolled her eyes and walked on the stage and adjusted the mic and cleared her throat. The boy who was holding her Ipod ready to play the background music she had on it pressed play while Dylan started singing to _'Shine'_ By Krystal Meyers.

_"The way we look tonight  
I know Nobody else could get in the way this time  
Just can't stop the light  
I know Nobody's gonna get in the way of my... "_

"It's futuristic, kinda mystic  
But I like it, like it  
It's so realistic, thought I missed it  
Till I tr-tr-tried it"  
"And it won't let me go  
It's not that typi-typical  
Ain't nobody rock  
Electric shock  
Could get this glow"

"The way we look tonight  
I know nobody else could get in the way this time  
Just can't stop the light  
I know nobody's gonna get in the way of my shine  
Wo-oh"

"Cyberdelic  
Hyperstatic  
I'm in orbit alright  
You've got me feelin' like a million  
Got me flyin' so high  
I-I just can't help myself  
It's You nobody else  
I-I just can turn it down  
Let it fade or burn it out"

"The way we look tonight  
I know nobody else could get in the way this time  
Just can't stop the light  
I know nobody's gonna get in the way of my shine  
The way we look tonight  
I know nobody else could get in the way this time  
Just can't stop the light  
I know nobody's gonna get in the way of my shine  
Wo-oh"

"You can't get in the way of my shine  
Get in the way of  
You can't get in the way of my shine  
You can't, you can't  
(Oh)  
You can't get in the way of my shine  
(Oh)  
Get in the way of  
(Oh)  
You can't get in the way of my shine  
(Oh)  
You can't, you can't"

"Cyberdelic  
Hyperstatic  
I'm in orbit alright  
You've got me feelin' like a million  
Got me flyin' so high  
I-I just can't help myself  
It's You nobody else  
I-I just can turn it down  
Let it fade or burn it out"

"The way we look tonight  
I know nobody else could get in the way this time  
Just can't stop the light  
I know nobody's gonna get in the way of my shine  
The way we look tonight  
I know nobody else could get in the way this time  
Just can't stop the light  
I know nobody's gonna get in the way of my shine  
Wo-oh"

"You can't get in the way of  
(I'm in orbit alright)  
You can't get in the way of  
(Got me flyin' so high)  
You can't get in the way of  
(It's You nobody else)  
You can't get in the way of my shine  
You can't, you can't  
(Got me flyin' so high)"

"(It's You nobody else)"

The music faded as Dylan took a deep breath and opened her eyes that she had closed at the beginning of the song. The 'judges' gasped and one judges pencil snapped in half in her mouth from biting on it to hard in shock. Botan, Keiko, Yukina we're surprised since unlike at the apartment, Dylan tried to sing it well and the guys…we're like fish. Well everyone but Koenma, Kurama and Hiei since they we're above that. "Wow…" "Who knew…" "…….hn…." The crowd of people listening burst into applause asking for more causing Dylan to grin before speaking into the mic in a singing voice as her 'encore'

_"Frosty the Hitman_

_Was a angry disturbed soul_

_With a switchblade knife_

_And a broken nose_

_And to dead guys _

_Over his shoul-ders."_

The guys laughed at Dylan's 'song' as Botan sighed and shook her head at Dylan who was screaming it without the mic. "_FROST THE HIT-_**OOF!!!**" She was hit with a doughnut from Botan who only knows were that doughnut was and wasn't going to revel her source. "SHUT UP WITH THAT!!!" Dylan stuck her tongue out and ate the doughnut before jumping off stage and walking out the door with Hiei the pup behind her. "I wanna go to the toy store now!!! Muwhahahahahaahahaha! Come Hiei! Lets Domination the Toys or **_DOOM!!_**" Hiei the pup barked and trailed after his master as Hiei the person was confused as the dog followed. "She named it after me?" The lights above shined on Hiei making it LOOK like he was blushing some. "…hn…"

Len, who everyone had forgotten about grinned and spoke into a cell phone that was pressed against his ear. "Yes, I was correct. She is the one with the Gift. Do not worry, I'll make my move as soon as I have her…trust…hehehehehehe."

* * *

Your favorite insane as the inside of a maze of tacos here!! I decided not to wait until tomorrow and post this tonight because of a really sweet PM from MaiPei-chan!! Thankies!!! Hehe, alright. Now the next stop in the mall is the last one. The Toy Store!!! Any ideas you want here jsut say so and BAM!!! There here!!!! ^-^ If i didnt use your Idea in this one chappie then sorry. I had this one planned from the beginning since it is the real start of all the drama and not the rnadomness though it will stay of course cuz if it didnt half of you would leave me!! Then I would go abck to being depressed!!! O= Anyways, i hoped you liked this chappie and it would make me smile and giggle insanely if you reviewed! Thankies and Buh bye my lovies of DOOM BUNNIES!!!!!


	12. Eat Stuffed Animals! Muwhahaha!

"Muwhahahaha, I shall be thee's lord and master and you shall be my solders of doom-" "What are you doing?"

Dylan screamed and jumped up, dropping the pink bunny stuffed animal that she was talking too. Turning around with her hands up as if she had been caught in the act of doing a crime, Dylan smiled innocently. Hiei raised his eyebrow at the strange girl before sighing softly. "You're stupid." Dylan gasped and pouted before crossing her arms mad. Man, did the girl have mood swings or what? "I am not! You're the stupid one stupid person! I is not stupid cuz I is God of all things bubbly! Muwhahahaha." Hiei's raised eyebrow raised even more until it was under his headband. "You're not only Stupid onna, your insane and mental." "Muwhahahahahahahaha! Bow down to my feet!" At this point, Hiei had decided to ignore her stupid comments and her evil laughter.

Exactly a minute later, Dylan stopped laughing and picked up the stuffed animal again before shoving it in Hiei's face. "Look at it! It suits you perfectly! You should get it!" Hiei the puppy who had been chewing on Dylan's converse while she was wearing them and not noticing barked in agreement and wagged his tail. Hiei glared at the puppy for didn't notice or care as he stared at Dylan's sock covered toes that were peeking through from the hole in her shoe. "You got another pet? I dog even?" Our heroine grinned and nodded her head violently, causing the people in the store that were staring at the weird girl to wonder why her neck hadn't snapped. "Yep yep yep! His name is Hiei!!" Before she waited for him to reply to that statement, she shoved the pink rabbit in his face again. Hiei bit off the head and glared at her. "Why the hell would you name your dog after me of all people?" Dylan blinked her eyes after the tears that were streaming down her face only a moment ago disappeared without a trance. Like in the one show on that one channel at the one time. Yea that one! "Well, I dunno I just did and I'm NOT CHANGING IT!!!" Dylan grinned and threw a stuffed bear bigger then five of her at him.

While this was going on the guys met up with Keiko, Botan and Yukina. "Hey, we didn't know you were here!" Yusuke grinned at his girlfriend as Botan bounced on her heels. "So why are you guys here?! Ehehehehe..." Kurama looked at the fairy girl confused before figuring out she hadn't told the other girls yet. "You're acting like Dylan so calm down and tell them your plan." Keiko and Yukina looked at our favorite blue haired girl who sighed and opened her mouth to speak. And that's were we cut you off from them!!! Muwhahaha! Hmmm…lets check how Len is shall we?

Len grinned as Dylan threw stuffed animal after stuffed animal at Hiei but he would only slice them in half or dodge. He didn't notice as Hiei dodged one that was heading straight for his face until he was hit with a fur covered robot dog.

Dylan blinked her eyes and stopped hurling things at Hiei as she turned to look where a strange sound like someone got hit with a robot dog was but that wasn't possible! Dylan had amazing aim! Shrugging it off she threw a panda bear at the spot Hiei was at one point. "Hiei? Where did ya go?! Come on out-Oof!" Dylan was face planted into the marble ground by a fire demon wearing a smirk sitting on her back. Dylan tried to yell something but the sound was muffled by the floor. "Hn, baka onna."

Zoom! Over with Kurama, Botan and yada yada they were trying to muffle their laughter at the sight of Hiei sitting on Dylan. Yusuke mumbled under his breathe. "What was that Yusuke?" Kurama asked with chuckles still appearing from his lips. Yusuke grinned. "I said I can't wait to see them when they live together." With that said a large puff of pink smoke appeared with Koenma inside. The pink smoke set everyone laughing again only loud enough for Dylan and Hiei to hear. "What's going on?" Hiei asked with a raised eyebrow and a unamused look on his face as he dragged Dylan by her hair to the rest of the group. "Weeeeeee!!!" Koenma sweat dropped then glared at our heroine. "You dyed my smoke Pink?" Dylan grinned and nodded her head. Koenma sighed at the insane girl, surprising everyone that he wasn't yelling about it. "Oh my me! Tic Tac isn't yelling at me! Quick!! Grab the nearest midget demon and scream in his ear!!" Hiei couldn't get away fastest enough before Dylan screamed with all her vocal powers into his ear.

After the screaming thing, they spent five minutes duct taping Dylan to the ceiling before Koenma continued with what he was saying. "I found yours and Hiei's new place Dylan. And you will like it." Dylan struggled with the tape screaming before falling face first to her fate with the ground again. Using the time Dylan was out cold from her meeting with the cruel floor, they all poofed into a portal and appeared before a four story mansion with silver bricks and wood. "I love it!! How many bathrooms and bedrooms and can I plant a man eating garden of doom here?" Koenma screamed like a seven year old girl as Dylan spoke. Dylan smiled innocently and angelically. "I though you were out!!" "Out? Are we playing baseball? FORE!!!!" Dylan magically threw a golf club, barely missing Hiei's head and hitting Kuwabara's instead. She didn't care.

WOOT!!! Okay, this chappie is here because im soooo happy! I got past the aduction's(however you spell it XD) in a contest im in for singing!!! ^-^ Oh and have some cookeis cuz i passed all my tests last semester!!  
Now for other news...I need some crazy influences!! Like a poem that will give me ideas for a whole chappie! =3 If anyone has sometig like....soda cans deciding that they dont want to be drank and duct tape Dylan to the roof in the winter!! Oh and im making a '37 Ways to Piss of Kurama!' Anythign you want in it please PM me!! Otherwise i hoped you liked this chappie and i cant wait to finish writing the next to post up for all you guys!! I luffers you with my evil heart!!! =D

What she did care about was seeing to her plans of world domination and to know if there were enough bathrooms cuz if there wasn't….Dylan had a plan. A stupid as hell plan but an evil plan at that!

* * *


	13. Gnomes Are trying to steal my BRAIN!

For the past two hours, Dylan had been running around and around through her new house slash mansion slash evil lair. There were four floors above and five floors below ground. Two bathrooms on each floor and three on one making a total of nineteen bathrooms. There were more bedrooms then Dylan could count on Hiei's fingers and toes along with a large forest in her backyard. The forest was mostly for Hiei.

Dylan grinned happily yet in an evil way as she walked a mutated shoe walk along the Dungeon floor aka the fifth floor underground. Yusuke had offered to name it the pits of Dylan Hell. "I love it here Hiei!" "Hn, I thought you said you hated it outside onna." Hiei stated for the stupid girl who was pouting.

**.: MAGIC SEA MONKEYS MAKE TIME GO BACK!!!!!!! WEEEE!!!! :.**

Dylan blinked her eyes multiple times until it seemed like it would never stop until, well, it did. She glared slightly at the creepy, doom filled mansion of _DOOM_. "I hate it."

**.: MAKE THE BAD MONKEYS GO BUH BYE MOMMY!!! !:.**

The insane girl shrugged her shoulders. "Changed my mind!" Hiei rolled his eyes, all three of them but no one could see that, at the girl who had gotten distracted by some very shiny chains and handcuffs attached to the wall. Kurama and Koenma choice that moment to walk in. "Well?" Dylan disappeared from the handcuffs Hiei had placed her in, only to appear by tackling the teenage version on Koenma. "Dylan loves it Diaper-boy! Dylan happy!!" Koenma sighed softly at the nickname, choosing to ignore it since he was in a good mood. Even though Dylan was talking in third person. Pushing off the clinging girl, Koenma walked towards Hiei. "Well?" "Hn." Koenma was about to say something or another when Dylan tackled him from behind. "Don't Hn the fairy!! They make sure the gnomes keep away from my brain." Doing shifty eye thing only she could do, Dylan disappeared once again, this time appearing on top of Kurama's head on her hands and knee's like a cat stuck up in a tree. She even hissed as she scanned the room for any gnomes. Kurama, who wasn't use to the added weight from Dylan, fell over backwards with Dylan still clinging to his head. Koenma watched this happen with a sweat drop along with Hiei. "If gnomes were real, they wouldn't have anything in that head of hers to take other then stale air." "Nope!! I rent out my head for parties!!" Dylan said with a stupid grin while she jumped an inch from Hiei's face. Their nose's almost touching. Hiei yelped as he fell backwards in a very Un-Hiei fashion. Dylan just wagged her finger in his face. "Bad Hiei! Bad!" The fire demon we all have come to love even though he hates us all due to Dylan and her ways, glared evilly at said girl who was busy staring at a sixty-four legged spider the size of a soda can. The house…was scary.

**.: INSERT YOUR MAGIC TIME WARP THINGY MIC JIG TO SKIP TIME HERE! :.**

"Shake your laffy-taffy, your laffy-taffy, shake your laffy-Yankie doodle went to town riding a cyclone and she makes me wanna do it all sun will come out tomorrow-" "Stop!! My ears! There bleeding!" Dylan grinned as she stopped her song mix and match thing to laugh evilly as Yusuke screamed like the five year old we know he is. Hiei rolled his eyes, pulling out the ear plugs he has been wearing since Dylan had started singing at O seven hundred hours that morning. It was currently one in the afternoon. Kurama who had ear muffs on looked at Dylan to see her not singing. "Ah, finally." Wonder boy took off his pink ear muffs. Dylan just glared at the boy. "Don't finally me, I shall throw you in the dungeon with my army of mutated shoes and stuffed animals. Not to mention the bunnies of impeccable DOOM!! Muwhahaahahahaha!!" She laughed evilly with a crazy look in her eyes before five minutes before her memory faded. Blinking her eyes, she looked around before tackling Hiei who was closest. "Mushi Mushi!! I am your humble slave!! Shall I bear your children?" A disgusted look appeared on Hiei's face as he shoved her off him.

To Hiei's luck since Dylan was now clinging to Kurama's leg about bearing his children, the door bell rung. Yet before Hiei could even touch the door, Dylan was at it with an insane grin on as she opened the door. The grin stayed as she looked at Len. "Ello Len-kun!! What bring you to my humble slave house or whores?" Len blinked a few times, looking confused before ignoring what she said. "I've come to ask if you would like to have dinner with me-" "She'd love to. Take her! Leave!" Yusuke pushed Dylan onto the unsuspecting Len who fell over from Dylan's meager weight. Before Dylan had the chance to tackle the door and strangle Yusuke then Hiei and Kurama for no reason at all, the door slammed in her face with the sound of five hundred, seventy-two locks being put into action.

A pout appeared on the girls face as she stared at the door, a strange wind moving her suddenly long hair in a lonesome way. The white dress she was now wearing was doing the same as her hair by swaying in the invisible wind. Len stared at the girl for a moment before tapping her shoulder gently. Dylan turned and tackled him. "What? Can't you see I'm having a painful heart felt moment with my front door?!" "Umm...no? I wanted to know where you wanna go for dinner…." Dylan blinked her eyes, appearing in her green hoodie with words written in black magic marker and sharpie everywhere on it, her red Capri's with more written in purple marker and her twelve thousand hairpins she didn't need her very aqua short hair again. "McDonald's?!" "What?" Dylan leaned against a tree that wasn't there a moment ago with a fake sob. "Why must all things good be gone? Fruit Loops, music, Fruit Loops, McDonald's, Fruit Loops…." Len who was still lying on the ground her being tackled stared at our insane girl before sighing. "How about Sushi?" "OKAY!!" Bam! Dylan tackled Len again.

Little did Dylan know about anything but mostly thing; that in Len's watch was a tiny video camera were a guy sitting in a large swirly chair was watching. "Muwhahahaha. Your powers are mine for the taking…"

* * *

Hehe. this chappie may be abit different but I dunno. Im soooo sorry I hav'nt updated until now! School, testing, homework, gnomes, friends, family and DOOM is alot for one girl to handle but I've been writtening the chappies in my notebook during school!! Oh and I'm jsut finsihed up the second part of Dylan's Pet Rock! So it should be up soon! :3 Well! That's all this girl of DOOM and Mello Yellow has to say so BUH BYE MY MINIONS!!!!!


	14. Hot Sauce and kidnappings!

"Just keep swimming, just swimming swimming swimming…" Dylan grinned as she stared into the fifty gallon fish tank with a scary look on her eyes. Len watched this for a moment before deciding he would order Dylan the same thing of Sushi he ordered until Dylan did her strange disappear reappear thingy and sat on Lens lap. "I want hot sauce with all of that!!" Dylan screamed at the top of her lungs at the man standing only a foot away. Blood dripped from his ears as he nodded and walked off.

Turning around while still on his lap, Dylan smiled at Len who was ignoring the looks from the other customers. "I looooove sushi even though I've never had it before in my life." She smiled sweetly before jumping away from him to talk to a four year old boy trying to eat with chopsticks and failing even though he's Japanese.

While Dylan was distracted, Len pulled out his cell phone and hit speed dial 1746325. Riiiinnnnngggg. Riiiinnnggg. Bing bing bing. Bing bing bing. Answer your damn phone!!! "Hello?" "Sir, are you sure you want this girl...she's…crazy." The man on the other line laughed evilly. "Yes, yes I know hohohohoho. Make sure she is out cold when you bring her here understand Len?" Len sighed as he watched said crazy girl sing an off tone version of Memory by Cats the Musical. "Yes sir…" Clicky!! "Dylan-chan?"

"Midnight  
Not a sound from the pavement  
Has the moon lost her memory?  
She is smiling alone  
In the lamplight  
The withered leaves collect at my feet  
And the wind begins to moan "

"Dylan-Chan."

"Memory  
All alone in the moonlight  
I can smile at the old days  
I was beautiful then  
I remember the time I knew what happiness was  
Let the memory live again"

"Dylan-Chan!"

"Touch me  
It's so easy to leave me  
All alone with the memory  
Of my days in the sun  
If you touch me  
You'll understand what happiness is."

"Dylan-Chan!!" "Yesh master?" Len yelped as Dylan appeared in front of him with a innocent look on her face but a evil sinister look in her eyes. "Don't do that!" Dylan shrugged as she sat down on one of the spinny chairs and did just that. Spin. Only really really fast. Len sighed to himself as he shook his head at the girl and waited for their sushi to hurry and come so he could get rid of the girl.

**.: WOOOHOOOO!!! LETS ALL DO THE TIME WARP!!! :.**

A half hour , a lot of sushi, and seven bottles of fire hot hot sauce later, Dylan smiled and pulled out a fish bone with her toothpick. "Ahhhhh, that was yummy!! Who knew sushi tasted so good with hot sauce?" Len ignored her as he stared at his now empty wallet with tears in his eyes. Dylan ignored this as she stared at the head cheif with wonder before disappearing. Len looked up from hsi wallt to see Dylan standing behind the man with a evil look. "Dylan-chan! No!!" Dylan froze in mid-step before dropping like a rock onto her face. There, her face and the floor had a meeting.

Len sighed softly as he picked up the insane girl and carried her out of the shop into his waiting black car.....

**.: END!!!! :.**

Poison smiled and crossed her arms, please with what she had written until she got smacked upside the hed with a tuna fish. "WRITE MORE!!!" Poison pouted at her creation. "But i no wanna!!! I wanna eat skittles!!" dylan glared and kidnapped the precious skittles. "Until you write much much more you no get them!!" Poison glared and stuck her tongue out. "Stupid girl...stupid Muse..."

**.: OKAY I LIED!!! :.**

Dylan blinekd her eyes ten times before looking up at Len who was driving the shiny black car into a alley way. "Whatcha doooooin'?" Len looked down at the seeming sane and innocent girl and sighed. "Im sorry for this dylan-chan..." BAM!!! Len hit her over the head with a lead pipe he had under his seat. Dylan's head make a gross sounding crack but she was still awke. "Hey!! That tickles hehehe!" Zoom! she passed out. Len shook his head as he turned the car around and drove off into the fading sunset to take the girl to his boss.

It took ten minutes for the evil backstabbing sonoffa Bit- I mean Len, to get to his boss's house. It was a normal two story white farm house with a lovely mass of dead grass, flowers and cats on the front yard. dylan snored in Len's arms with drool on the corner of her mouth. Every so often she would mention something about Adam Sandler and Hot sauce.

Len walked through the front door like in those movies that are so creepy and freaky. "Boss? I have the girl..." He looked down sadly at Dylan as she chewwed on his t-shirt. Suddenly! A twenty soemthing year old man that would be a 'total hottie' in all mothers opinions appeared. He had black wavy hair that ended at his shoulders, framing his icey blue eyes. Len bowed the best he would with a drooling, mumbling insane girl clinging to him. The man smirked and nodded his head. "Good good. We must get her to her room...She must be awake for the experiment to begin...." He chuckled to himself and len jsut nodded his head and walked towards the elevator to the many many floors below ground...

**.: WITH THE OTHERS!!! :.**

"Hey, dont you think that Dylan and that one guy should be back by now?" Yusuke asked with a raised eyebrow. Kurama nodded with a worried look along with Botan, Keiko, Yukina and Koenma who had nothing better to do at the moment. Hiei didnt show any sighed of being worried but the fact he was tapping his foot every two seconds ment something....

* * *

FINALLY!!! Im soooooo damn sorry I havnt added this until now but ive been so busy!! But i swear I shall try to update moer and longer chapters now that the 'serious' part of the story is happening. If you are wondering what i mean...jsut wait for next time!! =D Just wait my lovies of DOOM!! Buh bye!! ^-^


	15. Blood, Tears and Sanity

**_What the?_**

**_Chapter 14;; Blood, Tears and Sanity_**

**_WARNING!_** All lovers of Dylan are going to freak out in a moment and be either scared, grossed out, or crying. Sorry.

* * *

Dylan blinked her eyes and looked at the screen of Poison-Chan's computer why said person was drinking a can of Pepsi. "Why did you put the story name and chappie and and and the warning?" Poison shrugged. "Because this is a serious serious part of the story so it must have it! Imma even put up the first Disclaimer of this story….hehe…." Dylan rolled her eyes before Poison froze. "Heeeyy…why aren't you out cold like in the story?" Dylan shrugged this time. "I dunno…START TYPING WOMAN!!!" Poison pouted before turning towards her keyboard. "…You're mean…"

**_Disclaimer!!_** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho because if I did I would kidnap Hiei for myself then laugh at Kisa-chan then give her Kurama hehehe.

* * *

Dylan flopped down onto the soft bed snoring still as Len stared. He was starting to feel bad for what he was doing to Dylan. (!!!) Biting his lip, he made a quick chose and ran out of the house and into his car. Len started the long ride to Dylan's house before it was to late….

Takako; the boss man smirked at his lackey before deciding that he should start the experiment now since after it started, Dylan would wake up. Walking towards the sleeping Dylan, he gently picked her up and bridal style-like carried her towards the elevator. He pressed the button for the very last floor and listened to the ever famous tuneless elevator music.

A minute later, the doors beeped and opened up. Dylan was still knocked out and drooling happily while Takako placed her onto a cold metal table like the ones in the morgue on CSI only she was on her stomach. Takako smiled as he chained Dylan to the table and picked up a scalpel while chuckling evilly. As soon as the knife cut into Dylan's skin, she snapped awake. She screamed. It didn't affect Takako since he was use to the sound of human screams and only smiled more. When Dylan stopped screaming for a breath of air to scream more, there was already a large part of her skin missing over her back with holes in the muscle and flesh. Blood ran down her cut t-shirt, staining the purple fabric a scarlet red. Takako tisked at Dylan as she continued to scream. "Now now, if you continue to do that I may mess up and cut through your heart." Dylan couldn't see it but he was grinning at the pure white bones now showing on Dylan's back. Luckily for Dylan, she passed out at the moment.

**_.: WITH LEN THE LACKEY! :._**

Len's car had ran out of gas half way to Dylan's house and he was forced to run there. Twenty minutes later, he appeared at the front door out of breath. "H-hey!! You guys!!" Kurama opened the door since Dylan wasn't there to push him out of the way and scare off anyone at the door. Kurama stared at Len for a moment with Yusuke behind him. Both of them looked confused. "Where is Dylan?" Len looked away from them both. "…Is…everyone else inside?" "Yusuke nodded his head. "Then I should come inside and explain…" And that's exactly what he did. It took five minutes and at the end everyone was ready to kill someone or they were near tears. Len shook his head. "I'm sorry…I really did like Dylan-Chan…"

"Bull shit." Everyone looked at Hiei who had spoke for the first time since Dylan left. "That's fucking bull shit. If you cared about her at all you wouldn't have left her there." Len said nothing, just looking down at his pants. Deciding that was the end of the discussion, Kurama turned to the pissed off people of the room and they were Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hiei and himself. "Let's go before it's too late."

Yusuke nodded along with Kuwabara. Hiei was already out the door.

It took then fifteen minutes to get to the house because of Len and Kuwabara being humans. Once they got there they waited at the front door to hear anything. Len just shook his head (You know, he does that a lot in this chapter) "Their downstairs on the final floor. That's where his experiments are…" The others nodded their head and run inside. Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Len took the elevator and Kurama and Hiei took the stairs. Surprisingly, they all appeared on the -37th floor at the same time.

Takako was washing off Dylan's blood from his arms and hands in a sink in the corner of the room. Dylan was nowhere to be seen but an inch of her blood covered the entire table that she had been on along with her flesh. Takako looked up and smiled sweetly at the group. "Ahh, I knew you would try to stop me Len. Only to bad for you that the experiment is over. It was a complete success. Did I not tell you she was perfect with that power of hers?" The color drained from almost everyone in the room. Len tried to lick his lips to speak but his mouth was completely dry.

Before anyone could blink, Hiei had throw Takako against the closest wall with a look that could kill in his eyes. "Where is she?" Takako smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "My my, you haven't read the bad guys handbook have you? Its says never say were your successful experiments are being held." Hiei narrowed his eyes at the man and placed his hand around his neck, crushing his neck. "If you're not going to tell me then you're useless." And like that, Takako was died with his insane smile on his lips.

Kurama frowned at the dead man before moving towards the stairs again. "Quick. Everyone start searching the other floors. We have to find Dylan…" And Poosh, everyone was off. No one saw Takako's 'dead' body laugh.

Yusuke search floors one through eight. Kuwabara took nine through fifteen, Len sixteen to twenty-three, Kurama twenty-four through twenty-nine and Hiei searched the rest of the floors. The first thirty-two floors were empty other then other dead experiments. And there in floor Thirty-three; a floor Hiei had, Dylan laid knocked out on the bed, barley breathing with every inch of her stained in blood. The room smelled like blood and half demon energy. Hiei mentally told the others to come.

Not even here seconds later, they all appeared with Hiei and Kurama moving towards Dylan. Dylan was slightly raised off the bed by her back so they as gently as they could turn her to her side. There on her back was a pair of silver wings with small rainbow bits that shined. That's when Kurama noticed that her hair had streaks of that same rainbow color. Hiei on the other hand had noticed that the smell of half-demon was Dylan.

The others in the room except Len traced the energy to Dylan and what color was left in their faces disappeared. Yusuke was first to speak. "She's…not human...anymore…" Kurama nodded slightly. "You're right…he changed her into a half demon...and she lived…" Len who hadn't said a single word shook his head. "That's what Takako had meant by her power. She could survive with demon DNA placed into her and she could live through massive blood loss….He placed those wings on here. I've seen him do it to others many times before…" Kuwabara glared at Len before yelling at him. "Why didn't you do anything before?! I'm human and I could have done something!! Yu just let him kill innocent people!" Len looked down and Kurama shook his head. "This isn't the time Kuwabara. Dylan needs medical help now. We must get her to Koenma…."

* * *

DONT KILL ME!!! I know this is waaaaaaaaay different but I had been planning for Dylan to be a half-demon since I though of this and with the whole Len/ Evil Boss Man thing it fit in perfectly!! Now for the next chapter, Dylan will not be herself for awhile because of this. She loses all trust in people. BUT i Do have a plan so dont worry. ^-^ Oh and Im thinking of adding another char to this in chappie 18 or 19 when I get another surprise posted. Takako! Say the farwell please?  
_Takako:_ The minions and Lackeys of Poison-chan's DOOM thank you for reading and good-bye for now!!


	16. The Silent Treatment

**_What The? Chappie 16;  
The Silent Treatment_**

Silence.

It was creepy to the group as they listened for the sounds of something violent and or deadly going on upstairs they were so familiar with but there were none.

Yusuke frowned and shook his head as he stared at the ceiling. "We were to late…" No one else said anything because they all agreed. Well…almost all of them. Len stood up and clenched his fist. "No. If we-" "You don't say anything."

Everyone turned to look at Hiei who was glaring at Len. His Jaganshi eye glowing under his headband. "You are the one to blame for this. For what happened to her." Len stayed silent as he sunk back down into the couch without a word.

That's when our favorite Wonder boy appeared again. Koenma was the first to ask the question that was on their minds. "Is she okay?" Kurama nodded slowly. "Yes...but she had lost a lot of blood. To much blood. She's hooked up to a blood drip right now and she's running a high fever as well. Yukina is using her ice powers to keep her cooled down." Koenma nodded his head. It was silent again until Kuwabara raised his voice. "And what about those…" He lowered his voice into a whisper as if the words he was trying to say were cursed. But that wasn't far from the truth. "Those _wings_…" Kurama sighed before running his fingers through his hair. "Their connected to her spine. I'm not sure how he did it but he managed to infuse the bones of those wings to her own and add demon blood to her. Which is the only thing that was keeping her alive when we found her. The demon blood I mean."

Everyone was silent again before Kurama spoke once more. "She woke up for awhile…She…she smiled but it was full of pain…It wasn't like her normal happy and crazy smiles. She had forced it out." Keiko shook her head as more tears fell from her eyes at the news of her friend. Len was holding his head in his hands mumbling under his breath about how it was his fault and no one was going to argue with him about that.

Without a word, Hiei got off of the wall he was leaning on and walked up the stairs to the second floor, fifth door of the left that was covered in strange photos of peoples eyes. Opening the door, he was greeted with the sight of jewels lying everywhere on the floor, tears running down Yukina's cheeks that were causing the jewels. And then the sight of Dylan with wires and tubes connected to her. Her back was lifted off the bed a bit so not to crush the sparkly wings.

Looking up from the sleeping Dylan, Yukina nodded her head and stood up from were she had been sitting in one of the hand shaped chairs Dylan had in her room and left. Hiei took his spot and stared at Dylan for what felt a lot like forever.

"….Baka onna…"

Standing up again, Hiei turned to walk out of the room to let her sleep in peace when the small demon energy she now had spiked a bit. Turning back around, Dylan forced a fake smile on her face.

"Hi Hiei. How are ya?"

Hiei blinked and stared at the aqua haired, rainbow streaked crazy girl before sitting down again. "..not so well…" Dylan frowned. "Well why not?" "…" Hiei stared at the sparkling wings under her until Dylan looked over her shoulder and looked at them herself. "Oh.."

Dylan shrugged her shoulders before placing that forced smile on again. The one that didn't come naturally and didn't give the impression that she was thinking of something stupid and evil. The silence was continued as Dylan stared at her wings and Hiei stared at Dylan. When she finally noticed she gave him a funny look. "What?" Hiei shook his head slightly. It was now becoming a game of who could shake their head the most. "…You're a half demon…you seem different now." Dylan gave a loud laugh. A laugh of both pain and anger.

"Nooo really? I mean, I just had a guy cut open my back and put these…these things on my back and make me a demon. Now why would I seem different to you huh?" Hiei didn't say anything to Dylan's sarcastic remark.

Dylan opened her mouth to say something else when suddenly the door opened a bit and Kurama stepped in. "I see you're awake Dylan-Chan." Dylan shrugged, not even making a face at the Chan part added to her name. "Whatever." Kurama gave a sigh before moving towards the bed, Hiei watching from the corner of his eye. "Dylan-Chan, could you maybe sit up so I can check on your back please?"

Dylan did as she was told without a word. As soon as her back was off the bed, her wings spread out to show they were about four feet long each. Each feather a rainbow of colors when the light hit them but more of a silver in the shade.

But that's not the part that Hiei noticed. It was that fact the her back was mostly healed already on its own from the demon blood. Her back was now just a few hundred white scars that were scattered around like broken pieces of glass.

Hiei stood up and second time and walked towards the door without a word, and walked out of the room. He continued to walk until he was at the front door were he disappeared. Off to find the remains of the man that did that to her.

Two minutes later, Hiei was in the basement of the house that Dylan had been experimented on and stared at the spotless floor. No dead body. Hiei frowned at the spot Takako

had been. Again, he left the house but only this time, when Hiei left the place had been set on fire to burn down.

**_.: TIME SKIPPY!! :._**

Seven weeks later and the only thing Dylan did in that time was play cards, pet Yukina and Hiei the pets and eat. She had no once left her bedroom for anything since Kurama, Keiko or Yukina would bring her her food and she had a bathroom attached to her room.

Also in those five months, Dylan's hair had grown to her shoulders and her bangs were now at her chin. Her green eyes lost their brightness and were now a dull moss green. The smiles she gave people and her pets when that were around were fake and forced. And she had talked to everyone once or twice since the experiment. Everyone except Hiei. Not once had Hiei been to visit Dylan even though they lived in the same house.

Hiei hadn't talked to anyone else at that. It seemed Dylan's change in personality pushed Hiei back to his more extreme self.

It was a Monday. Dylan was just sitting in the living room and the only other person in the house was Hiei. The TV wasn't on, nothing was. She just sat their hugging her knees to her chest. A moment later, Hiei appeared in front of her, sitting on his knees to look at her. "…You're crying." Dylan gave a semi-surprised look at both the fact Hiei had just said something and that she was in fact crying. She used the back of her wrist to wipe away the tears before looking at Hiei. "I thought you were ignoring me or something…" She smiled her fake smile as if saying she was joking. "I was." The smile fell for a moment before being replaced again with a shrug, "Oh well." Hiei narrowed his eyes before doing super speed.

Pinning her to the couch with his legs straddling her and his hands on her shoulders Hiei growled at her. Really growled at her. "Why are you acting like this? The stupid Dylan I've known would have torn down my door, demanding to know why she was being ignored by me. So why?"

Dylan blinked her eyes once before shrugging. Well shrugging the best she could with Hiei holding her down. "Whatev-" "Do not. Tell me whatever. Now tell me why the hell you are like this." "Why should I?!"

Hiei gave a surprised look at the sudden anger Dylan showed. Raising her hands, Dylan pushed Hiei off of her with a simple push and glared as he fell at the other end of the couch. "Why should I?! You weren't there to save me before I got these damn wings! Now if I ever get a chance to go back to my world I wouldn't get to!!" Tears silently made their way down Dylan's cheeks as she glared at Hiei.

Pushing himself up, Hiei gently (Le gasp! This is sooo OOC XD) placed his thumb onto her cheeks and wiped a few tears off. "…I'm sorry. I am truly sorry…" Dylan blinked her eyes a few times with a small sniffle before leaning closer to Hiei.

Surprisingly, Hiei did the same until their noses were touching. But before anything else could happen though, Dylan grabbed Hiei by his shoulders and pushed him backwards again with a smirk, causing Hiei to glare out in anger at her. "Damn Hiei, you're becoming more like a horny teenage human boy every time I talk to you. It's freaking me out!" With that said, Dylan gave one of her real smiles and laughed.

Hiei blinked his eyes this time and then smirked himself before tackling Dylan to the couch and pinning her down. Again. "You're the closest thing to human here baka." "I know, and I'm just so sexy too!" Hiei rolled his eyes with a chuckle before getting off her and helping Dylan up.

Dylan smiled stupidly with her rainbow wings shining along with the streaks in her hair.

.:**_ Three days later!! :._**

Dylan grinned as she shoveled candy and sugar down her throat as she watched one of her favorite shows. Family Guy.

"Stewie!! How is it you got that light bulb to work in your butt?!"

Hiei, Kurama and the rest of them looked over at her for a moment before shrugging or shaking their heads and continuing their conversation. "I'm glad she's back to normal." "Pffft, She's not normal. She's back to being crazy!" Hiei looked over at the group who were arguing about how crazy Dylan was. "…I like her better when she's crazy." The group stared at Hiei as he stared at the laughing happy insane girl with wings.

* * *

Dylan; Hi there!! Poison has decided to make me do these ending things since she rambles on to much in these things. But She wants me to say thats she is soo sorry this wasnt up sooner! Her internet was down. That and she was having trouble not making this to sappy.  
Oh!! Poison also wants to get peoples opinion on a idea she has. Entering me into the NARUTO WORLD!! Shes gonna put a Quiz thingy up on her pro for your opinion.  
Okay well thats all!! Click that bottom center button everyone! Make the authorness and her Muse happy!! Buh bye from me and my powers of **DOOM!**


	17. Friend, Enemy, Fruit Loops!

**_Chapter 17;  
Friend, Enemy, Fruit Loops!_**

**_Disclaimer; Yes. I do own Philip. He is my Philip, not your Philip! PHILIP!!!  
_****_Disclaimer two!!; Nahhh. I only own my Muse Dylan, and Kylie along with this story! Say Hi Dylan!!!_**

* * *

"Ohh give me a home, with Kurama for a maid and Hiei is trying to kill a spider~"

Hiei raised an eyebrow at Dylan who was laying upside down on the new shiny silver chair they had gotten and she had claimed. She'd already threatened anyone who came a hundred yards near the house about killing them if they sat in her precious shiny chair.

Dylan looked up Hiei and blinked her eyes before sliding down the chair like goo and onto the floor. Jumping up, she ran over and tackled Hiei. Her shiny sparkling wings flapping as she began to yell. "IcantbelieveIdidntthinkofthisbeforebutbutbutIthoughtoftheperfectnickanmeforyoufromnowonandandandandimmacallyouthatfromnownoworelseillkillyouwithabazookaihavehidingupmybra!!!"

Dylan took a long deep breath after this one word. Hiei just stared at her at was thinking of the fact she was sitting on his lap and he was letting her. Finally he had realized she had said something at the speed of a hamster of coffee.

"….Say what?" Dylan rolled her eyes before repeating what she said only MUCH slower like how she would talk to a retard.

"I. Caaaannnntttt. Beeeeliiieve-" "Speak normal you baka onna."

Dylan crossed her arms and pouted. "Fine!! I said: I cant believe I didn't think of this before but but but I thought of the perfect nickname for you from now on and and and and imma call you that from now now or else ill kill you with a bazooka I have hiding up my bra."

Hiei blinked a couple of times before giving a disgusted look. "Why the hell do you have a Bazooka up your bra? Why the hell do you even HAVE a bazooka. Retards like you shouldn't have weapons!" The crazy aqua haired girl ignored him. "Wanna know your new nickname?!" "Not reall-" "GOOD!! It's…..Philip!!"

Hiei stared at the grinning Dylan for exactly two minutes and seventeen seconds before pushing her off his lap and glaring. "No."

"Awwwww Come on Philip!!" Dylan attached herself to Hiei's foot and leg, clinging to it as if she would die or not get a cookie if she didn't. "No Baka Onna!! Do Not call me Philip!!" "PHHILLLIIPPPPP!!" As if God had felt sorry for Hiei, the door bell rang. Ding Dong. Ding Ding. Beeeeep. Bzzzzzz. REWERREWWER!!! "Coming!!" Dylan left go of Hiei and face planted the door before opening it with her face still on the door. Kurama stared for a moment before walking past her.

"Hello Hiei. I have news from-" "PHILIP!" Kurama closed his mouth and stared at the now perfectly fine Dylan who was glaring. "…What?" "His name is Now Hiei. It's Philip!!" Kurama looked at Hiei who was holding his head in his hands. "Umm…all…right…As I was saying…Philip…I have some news from Koenma."

Hiei raised an eyebrow along with Dylan who raised two. "really now?" Kurama nodded. "Yes. It seems that your wo-" "Hold that thought. I have a insane impulse I need to act on." With that said, Dylan grabbed Hiei by the arm and flung his outside of the house and onto the grass. She shortly followed by jumping out of the second story window and sitting on Hiei's lap. "And now we kiss." Hiei's eyes widened as Dylan leaned closer. SUDDENLY!!! A black hole the size of R2D2 appeared and pushed out a brown haired girl with freckles holding a large cereal box. Her blue eyes wide with horror. Dylan froze, not a inch away from kissing Hiei. Moving her eyes to look at the girl while not moving her body, Dylan jumped off of Hiei and tacked the girl. "WHO ARE YOU AND ARE YOU HERE FROM PLANET COW?!?!" The girl blinked stupidly before gasping. "Dilly?!?!" Dylan gasped as will only louder and jumped back a foot, pointing at her with her pinkie. "Kay Kay?!?!" "DILLY!!!" "KAY KAY!!!" They both did a extreme Baywatch slow motion with oranges in their bra to make it more Baywatch-like. When they were about to hug each other, Dylan pushed away the girl and took the box from her. "Fruit Loops!! My love!! Oh how we reunite as one!!" The girl stared at Dylan who was kissing the box. "…Hey Dilly…where am I?" Dylan looked up from kissing the precious box and shrugged. "We are in Candy Mountain Kylie! That is Gummy Bear-" She points at Kurama. "And that is my Philip!" She points at Hiei. Kylie gasped and pointed with Dylan at Hiei. "Philip!! Why you have never graced anyone with just a name! I AM HONORED TO BOW AT YOUR FEET PHILIP!!" Kylie gets onto her knees and bows. Hiei's eye twitched as Kurama just stared. Dylan frowned and pulled the bowing girl in front of Kurama. "Bow and worship Wonder Boy. Not Philip." Kylie looked up at Kurama then looked at Dylan. "…It's a boy…?" Hiei snorted back a laugh as Kurama frowned. "I am a male, yes." "….It's a BOY DLYAN!!" The girls hugged as if to celebrate. Meanwhile with the two sane people. They were having a little secret chat.

"She's just like Dylan."  
"Hn. I've noticed. Is this what you were trying to tell me?"  
"Yes. It was. Her world had suddenly appeared again and disappeared. I guess this girl was taken just like Dylan had here."  
"So how do we get rid of her?"  
"I don't think we care. Just look at Dylan. She's still her and besides. Maybe now Dylan wont bug us as much."  
"I hope so."  
"So…you looked like you wanted to Kiss her."  
"WHAT?! No!!""Admit it. You care about the insane girl."  
"I'd rather say I was gay."  
"Mmhmm. Denial.."  
"I hate you."  
"Of course you do."  
"….So…what do you thinks going to happen now.."  
"Most likely something to do with those two annoying us."  
"I thought you just said they wouldn't."  
"I lied. I was hoping to fool myself."  
"You did a terrible job then."  
"I know…Who's talking again?"  
"Shit. I cant; remember. I'm Kurama I think."  
"No, I'm Kurama since I was the one said you wanted to Kiss Dylan."  
"Oh yea. Then I'm Hiei. Not Philip. Hiei. And No. I do not want to kiss that Baka Onna."  
"Okay....You so wanted to."  
"Shut up Fox."  
"Fox? Yes I know I'm sexy."  
"Mmhmm. Right."  
"I am."

They stopped talking and confusing themselves to look at the girls trying to do a bad imitation of Kung Fu. Dylan with her hands in the hair and balancing on one toe and Kylie trying to kick her and knock her over. She failed but Dylan fell over anyways from trying to laugh at her. Kylie had yet to notice or care about the wings, Dylan's aqua and rainbow hair or anything.

Suddenly!! (A/N: What's with all the suddenly words in this? I dunno I like that word hehe.) Koenma, Yusuke, Kuwabara and then appeared!! Just as Dylan was trying to jump tackle Kylie and flew over her head, knocking down Kuwabara. "Oops. HIIII DIAPER HEAD!!" Koenma eye twitched before he looked at Kylie. "I see you have discovered that your world appeared and brought this girl." Dylan stared for a moment and smiled. "Nope!! I thought I had fallen asleep while spying on Hiei as he showered." Hiei gave a shocked look while the sun make it LOOK like he was blushing. "WHAT?!?!" "Mmmhmm. I love those ducky boxers that are pink by the way!!" Yusuke started to laugh as Hiei glared.

"I do not have anything like that." "Awww. Then you should. They be all sexy like!!" Kylie looked at Hiei and nodded her head. "mmhmm I agree." Dylan pushed her over. "Shush!! Philip mine!!" " I am not yours!!" Kurama smiled before letting out a chuckle. "So that kiss you and Dylan were about to do meant nothing?" Koenma stared wide eyed at Hiei as well did Kylie and Yusuke. Kuwabara was passed out and dreaming about crackers. "You almost kissed that….THING?!" Kylie gagged as she yelled. Dylan gave her not famous and more like scary smile. "why of course. I'm having his baby after all."

**_DUN DUN DUNNNNN!!!!_**

**_TO BE CONTINUED NEXT TIME!!!!!_**

**_A SEEK PEEK OF CAHPTER 18!!_**  
**Doctor Doctor; I shall Bite thee!**

_Koenma shook his head before looking at Kylie who was looking at Dylan's ear. "We need to give her a physical to see if there is anything that could harm our world." "Hheeeyyy. Why does she get one and I didn't?!" Giving a sigh, Koenma glared at the pouting insane girl numbeh one. "Fine! I'll give you a physical!!._

* * *

**Dylan; FINALLY!! FRUIT LOOPS!!  
Kylie; Wow! I finally appear!!  
Dylan; Mmhmm!! Now I have someone to annoy that's not Philip!  
Kylie; Why do you call him Philip? Are you in love with him or something?  
Dylan; -Turns red- NO!!! I jsut do it to piss him off!!  
Kylie; Mmhmm. Riiiigggghhht.**

Poison-chan; Hehe! I hope chu enjoyed this epsiode of KNOW YOUR STARS- Er...What the!!! You all better thank meh Misa-chan for reminding me to Update. I had been forgetting recently. But anyways, Imma update Not Again! Now. =3 So Buhe Bye!! Kylie, and Dylan say bye!

Both; BYE!! THE BUNNIES OF DOOM WILL FOLLOW YOU HOME!!!!


	18. Mirar La Ardilla Dylan!

**_Mirar La Ardilla Dylan!!  
Chappie 18_**

**_Disclaimer; I do not own YYH but If I did I would have Kurama in a dress...with poka dots...  
Disclaimer .2; I do not know spanish, my friend helped me.  
Claimer!! I do Own Dylan, Kylie and all my ideas!! WOOT!!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_PANCAKES AND BUNNIES!!!!!!!!!!!  


* * *

_**

"Oh baby! You have no clue what imma do to you-"

"Who are you talking to Baka Onna?"

Dylan froze with her lips pressed against the outside of the box of Fruit Loops that was brought into the world by Kylie. Hiei raised an eyebrow at the girl before shaking his head. Was he surprised by this? At all? Simple; Nope! With the way she cried over not having any, it was no surprise. But it was creepy.

"Do you have any idea where that had been?"

"….In my pants?"

"No it has been- that box has been in your pants?"

"Why of course Philip!!"

Hiei rolled his eyes before turning to walk out of the kitchen to give Dylan and her precious box some alone time. Only he was tackled by Kylie. "LAND HO!" "Philip is a hoe?" Kylie grinned as she frog hopped onto Dylan and licked her arm. "CHEESE!!" "Cheese? I LIKE CHEESE!!" "…..CHEESE!!!" "Shut up!" Dylan and Kylie slooooowwwlly turned their heads to look at Hiei who was glaring at him from his spot on the floor. Dylan smiled. Hiei got a fearful look. "TO THE HIGHWAY!!"

"Isn't it rush hour?"

"Yep!""Okay!!"

"Get the turtle!""WHERE?!?!?!"

While this was going on by two crazy girls, Kurama had let himself in. Only to have Dylan run face first into him. Being well…Dylan. She looked up at him slowly with innocent eyes before belting out the most annoying song ever created in any world.

"It's a small world after all..."

Kylie screamed as Dylan sang the catchy tune. "MY EARS!!!! SAVE ME SOMEONE!!!" Continuing with the screaming at such a pitch that only horses and mutant ferrets could hear, Kylie started to bang her head on Hiei's foot. "Knock it off Baka Onna!!" "MAKE HER STOP!!" Hiei growled as he took a think of duct tape from the oven and put it over Dylan's mouth. "There." Kylie grinned at Dylan who was trying and succeeding in eating the tape. With the tape gone, a evil look appeared on our favorite psycho's face.

"…I shall attach strawberry sparkplugs to your toes in your sleep tonight Philip…..and you my dear dear Kylie….Five words. Grape jelly." Kurama who had watched this happen with both amusement and annoyment since the 'it's a small world' song was stuck in his mind was about to explain that Grape Jelly was two words when Kylie screamed again. "NOT THE JELLY!!!!!" "Muwahahahahahaha kukukukukukuukkuukuku FEAR the grape jelly!!!" Kurama closed his mouth as he shook his head. Dylan alone was bad...but with two of them…A shiver of fear ran down his spine. Five minutes later the screaming stopped.

The two girls gave either a smile. A simple sweet smile before taking one of the boys arms and running out the door. The door slowly shut itself. Creepy.

Five seconds later at a very well known and used children's park, Kylie and Dylan were beating up children for their lunch money. "Gimme your money!""MOMMY!!""Mommy can't save you!! I gots Philip!"

"Who's that?""He's my burrito."

"…your weird…"

This happened over and over, Dylan never getting any money for she talked to much and Kylie was getting beat up by the mommy's and their purses for taking their children's money for ice cream. Hiei and Kurama were sitting under (or in) a tree, watching this happen. Not even before Hiei could blink; cuz he blinks so super fast! The girls appeared in front of them. Kylie was covered in bruises and purse imprints and Dylan…Dylan was Dylan. "We want ice cream!!"

"No."

"NOW YOU MIDGET!" Hiei glared at Kylie for yelling this at him.

Kurama sighed. "Go get your own."

Dylan glared at the two before dragging Kylie to the ice cream stand. Kylie blinked at her twenty times. "Hey…how are we gonna get ice cream?"

"Imma sweet talk the ice cream man duh."

"Oh…okay!!"

They tried to cut ahead in the seventeen mile long line but got beat up again and had to wait. Once at the front, Dylan grinned at the blonde teenage boy standing in front of her at his part time job.

"¿Quieres comer la ardilla" Dylan asked.

The boy just stared at her. "..What..do you know what you're even saying?"

"No, pero es divertido hablar español. ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo? Tú aprendes tocar las ardillas y los perritos chingónes. A veces, Hiei quiere chingar los pájaros. Necesitas aprender más español! Es divertido!"

"…would you like some ice cream..?"

"¿Sí! ¡¿Quieres Pie?!"

"..Just take it. It's on the house. Please just shut up." Dylan and Kylie grinned as they took their ice cream away and run off. Kylie looked over at Dylan. "Wha did you say?" "I dunno. But it made me think of that one old man that told us Te Amo when he offered us some ice cream in his basement." "Oh yea!! I remember that!"

The two were silent for fifteen seconds as they inhaled their ice cream. After it was gone, they got bored. Kylie looked at Dylan and Dylan looked at Kylie before running off. Kylie to steal money form kids again and Dylan…to be one with the bush next to the tree with Hiei and Kurama. Speaking of Hiei and Kurama!

"..Why do we tolerate this?"

"Because Dylan could kill us somehow."

"Like with a banana.."

"Exactly.."

"You like Kylie don't you?""What? No, ew no."

"Oh god your gay then! Go away DEMON!""Shut up! You're a demon too!"

"Oh yea…So I hear from the grapevine that Dylan told something disturbing to a ice cream vender."

"Pfft. She always does."

"No but this time it was in Spanish."

"Since when did she know Spanish?"

"I dunno."'Hey.."

"Yea?"

"What is Spanish?"

"No clue."

"…You're Kurama right? Or am I?""You. Damn this is like…the third time this has happened."

"It's Poison-chan's fault."

**SPACE TIME THINGY RIP!!**

Poison gasped at the screen, skittles flying everywhere as she hurled them at said screen. "IT IS NOT!! I AM GOD YOU FOOLS!! KUKUKUKUKUKU!!!"

**BACK TO NORMAL THINGY PLACE!!!**

Hiei and Kurama felt a disturbance in the force and shuddered. "…As I was saying…It's Dylan's fault."

"Mmhmm."

Dylan grinned as she tackled Hiei a moment later. "Gimme a banana!"

Hiei who had just remembered his Theory of how she could kill with a banana glared. "Wha so you could kill me? HA!! NEVER!!"

Dylan blinked her eyes. She was just going to throw it at Kylie…Boys are weird.

* * *

**¿Quieres comer la ardilla? -** Do you want to eat the squirrel?  
**No, pero es divertido hablar español. ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo? Tú aprendes tocar las ardillas y los perritos chingónes. A veces, Hiei quiere chingar los pájaros. Necesitas aprender más español! Es divertido! -** No, but it is fun to speak spanish. Do you agree with me? you learn to touch the squirrels and the badass puppies. Sometimes, Hiei wants to fuck birds. You need to learn more spanish! It's fun!  
**¿Sí? -** yes?  
**¡¿Quieres Pie?! -** do you want pie?!  
**Te Amo -** I love you

Wooowww. I think...this is mt weirdest chap because of the spanish. But so so so so so so sorry this hasn't been updated in FOREVER! But I wanted to be sure I got it posted before I go shopping tomorrow!! But I'm starting to run low on crazy Ideas! GASP!! I have one for a Naruto short story called 'How to find out if your crazy friend likes you guide' XD But I hope everyone liked this chappie!!! And I'll try to update as soon as I think of something or get some ideas!!!  
Bunnies of DOOM love you!!!!


	19. Partying at the Asylum house!

**_Wha The?!  
Chappie 19!! Partying at the Asylum house!!  
disclaimer; If I owned YYH, there would be alot of crazy moments with Dylan. :D  
Oh wait...in my story there are!! YAY!!!_**

* * *

**Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick-BOOM!!!**

Dylan stared at the now destroyed clock before shrugging and making the clock sounds again. Hiei's eye twitched as he looked at the half demon girl. "I will kill you." Dylan smiled innocently. "Lies!!" "Hn." Exactly 3.46549674574567456878685678788 seconds later, Yusuke burst through the door.

"Hey midget!"

"Yes?" Dylan answered. Yusuke paused. Then pointed at Hiei. "Him, not you midget mark 2. Hey, we got a mission from baby breath."

"Hn. Where and why?"

"Some far away demon place with a creepy old castle and a stolen princess of something or another."

"Alright." Dylan gasped as how easily Hiei gave in to the mission. "Phillip can not leave!!!! For he is my nickel!!" Kylie who had been acting as a fur rug for the past ten minutes sat up and looked around. "Nickel!?!? WHERE?!!?" "Under the fish tank!" Kylie worm crawled into the kitchen in search on the nickel. Kurama who had magically appeared from a guest bedroom upstairs watched. "I think…she's crazier then Dylan."

They all stared. Dylan died.

**_End of story._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_I LIE!!!!!!!!_**

Dylan glared as she tackled Kurama's leg and licked his ankle. "GIMME THE CRAZY POTION YOU TACO!!!"

Kurama stared. "…I take it back." Dylan giggled. After that creepy and disturbing of Dylan giggling, Yusuke stared heading to the door. "Come on! Kuwabara is already at the portal-" "Why is the baka human there already before us?" Guess who said that. HIEI! "Because he didn't want to come near Dylan so he stayed there." "….good reason."

Really. Hiei was being weird. They all ignored Dylan and Kylie who was clinging to a nickel as they screamed for them not to leave them. As soon as they disappeared it was silent.

**_LE GASP!! Dylan POV time!!!!_**

I stared at the door longingly, wondering how long I had to do that before they appeared again. Kylie stopped my moment thingy by shaking my leg. "Hey hey hey. Wha are we gonnna doooooo? We is alone in a big house…"

It came to me. "PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kylie screamed along with me as we ran out the door to get the stuff. At Wal-Mart, we took fifteen cakes, one pumpkin, streamers, a box of Crayola markers, twelve sunglasses, eye patches, camouflage T-shirts, designer socks, plastic light saber, marshmallows, black leather pants and a black bandanas, colored hairspray and much more. While we were waiting for all our cakes I asked if I could have them all shaken, not stirred and they looked at me like I had two heads!! Which I don't. Yet. While we waited, we looked around the toy part of the store. That's when I saw it. A electric kazoo. I never knew love until that moment. It was wonderful. As I was drooling over my new love, Kylie was screaming at me. I ignored her.

A minute later, my attention was grabbed by those airplane cone things. "Yes kylie?" She grinned as she bunny hopped to my side. "We should open up a insane Asylum!!!" I gasped and clapped my hands together with hers with what I'm sure was sparkles in my eyes. "YES!! Wait…wha's a asylum?"

Fifty minutes and seven dictionaries later… "Here it is!!!" Kylie leaned over my shoulder as I read out loud to the people in the store.

_"1**:** an inviolable place of refuge and protection giving shelter to criminals and debtors **:** sanctuary_

_2**:** a place of retreat and security **:** shelter_

_3 a**:** the protection or inviolability afforded by an asylum **:** refuge_

_b**:** protection from arrest and extradition given especially to political refugees by a nation or by an embassy or other agency enjoying diplomatic immunity_

_4**:** an institution for the care of the destitute or sick and especially the insane."_

I closed the book and took off my Hello Kitty glasses. "But...wha meaning do you mean?" Kylie gave a confused look before counting on her fingers. She was at seven before smiling. "Four!! The insane!" "YES!! To the house!!"

She ran at full speed with our shopping carts out of wal-mart even as the one bell things rang. You know, the ones that if you didn't give green pieces of paper to someone they go off and people in blue jumpsuits and shiny badges appear? Yea that one!! As soon as we were half way to the house, I realized something. "I NEED A COLORING BOOK!!!" Kylie gasped as she turned the cart around. I pushed her over to stop her. "Wait!! But will know it's us! We need to be under cover…" We stood there for ten minutes trying to think. Wha could we do for disguises? All we had were clothes, sunglasses, colored hairspray and some bandannas. Five minutes later Kylie gave a idea. "Wha if we dressed up?" "With wha though?" "Umm….the stuff we bought would work right?" I gaped at her. "You...are a smart one!!" Changing into the leather pants, sunglasses, multi-colored bras we were wearing and adding the coloring spray in our hair in the middle of the busy high way street we were ready. Kylies hair was now green and in piggy tails and mine. Mine was cool. It was black and shaped like a MOHAWK!! Hiding our carts behind the small purple flower in the front we ran inside and got to the coloring books. We had made it.

Taking all we could, we ran back outside. Grrr those bells are ringing again!!! I WILL BITE YOU WITH SNEAKERS!!!!!!!!!!

Oops, anyways. With the color books and the stuff in our carts we headed back home. It took us a hour. Only because we saw that one kid that gave us free ice cream before and I started talking to him again until he threw a lot of those green pieces of paper with a one and a lot of zero's at us. He ran off. Taking the paper to draw on later with the book we were home!

Only our so amazing secret party insane Asylum was ruined. They were back as well. "AWWWWWW. I learned a big word for nothing!?!?" Foxxy foxy coughed, looking at Kylie. Hehehe I knew he liked her!! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Wow, where did that come from? The fish? YESH! Blame the first Dylan hehehehehehehe. Only…Hiei is staring at me. The hell? I know my hair is cooler and taller then his but still!! Ohh! He must want my sunglasses okay!! I smiled.

_**+++++Normal POV XD**_

Dylan gave a insane grin as she took her large sunglasses off and put them over Hiei's eye as he stared at Dylan's pants and 'top'. Kurama was doing the same for Kylie. "Here ya go!! Kylie!! Bring the stuff to my room!!" "Yes mommy!!" Kylie screamed, carrying all the stuff like a taco stand man up the many many stairs. The two boys watched. After the screaming of who entered the room first, the door slammed. Hiei and Kurama looked at each other.

"Never to be mentioned again?"

"Yep."

* * *

YES!!!! One more chappie to 20!! :D Chap 20 is my goal right now. And my friend and I were talking about parties and stuff and suddening she said Asylum. So this came to mind. ^-^ I hope chu all like the randomness of Dylan and Kylie!! Oh and next chappie im thinking of Kurama and Kylie luvvvv time? :O Maybe, or maybe not!! **TUNE IN NEXT TIME MY DUST BUNNIES OF DOOM LOVERS!!!**


	20. Gimme a treat or I'll eat your brains!

ZOMG!!! I havent updated in...OVER A MONTH!!!! -crys and begs at peoples feet- IM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!! But I've jsut been all bleh recently!! my mom finding out and telling me shes pregnant didnt NOT help!! I went even more bleh bleh after. So blame her!!! Anyways, This chappie is Halloween themed because...I SAY! XD I hope you all enjoy this chappie. :DDD And if anyone wants to see something special happened say so!! Because I love you all. o-o Like muffins.

* * *

**Wha the?  
Chappie 20;  
Gimme a treat or I'll eat your brains!!  
Disclaimer; I do not own Yu Yu Hakuso, I tried to buy if but my nickel wasnt enough...**

"Don't gooooooo!!!"

That exact line was repeated over and over about two hundred and seventy three times as Dylan clung to Hiei's foot. The group had a mission to go on and Dylan didn't want them to. Well at least Hiei. No one was sure of the exact reason. Yusuke said it was because Dylan didn't want her boyfriend to leave; He was slapped by Dylan. Kuwabara said it was because the house was creepy; Dylan laughed evilly. Kurama suggested that it was because she knew somewhere in her mind she would destroy the house and most like the whole town if they left; Dylan cleaned her ears with Kylies pinkie. Hiei's idea…she was stupid. They all voted for Hiei's theory.

Kylie on the other hand smiled evilly as the group dodged the warning tape Dylan had put up the other day to decorate for some holiday coming up. Dylan's screams interrupted everyone's train of thought. "BUT TOMORROW IS HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!" Kylie gasped and tackled Kurama. "You guys can't leave then!!! Halloween is a worshipped holiday!!" Kuwabara looked at the two clinging girls and the two men who were being clung too. "…What's Halloween?"

Thus, this was when Kuwabara was sadly murdered. No one is sure how it happened but it went what Dylan described as 'a funny sight to see someone screaming from attacking cheese muffins'. No one WANTS to know how it happened after her statement. ANYWAYS!!!

Dylan stared for exactly five minutes before rolling her eyes to the back of her head, groaning horribly as she turned a sickly shade of green. Slowly, she oozed her way on top of Hiei's head, moaning out about gnomes eating her brains. Koenma who had just appeared to make sure Dylan didn't try to lock his team into a room with heavy security of girl scouts, paled at the sight. "SHES DYING!! OH MY GOD!! SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!! I DON'T WANT HER IN SPRIT WORLD!!" Kylie giggled into Kurama's ankle as Dylan flopped onto the ground and crawled to Koenma zombie style. Her fairy looking wings laying dead on her back. "Koooeeennmmmmaaaaa…..give me your brraaaiiinnnn…." Koenma screamed like a little girl. Hiei just rolled his eye as the girl continued to stalk Koenma around the living room. Picking her up by the back of her shirt she stole from him, he shook her. "Knock it off baka onna."

Dylan glared at the three spinning Hiei's a moment later as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Shuddup the three of you!!" Everyone ignored her. Dylan then smiled as she spread her arms wide to hug the air. "Halloween is the one day a year you can dress up at anything you want and no one can say anything. You also get free candy!!! CANDY!!" She screamed while Koenma, who regained some male pride coughed into his hand and pointed at the portal he made, ignoring the screaming girl and her candy. "Get going. That Princess won't save herself." Yusuke and Kuwabara mumbled how she should and walked through behind Hiei who was first to go in to escape Dylan. Kurama looked back at the sad aqua rainbow haired girl who was being comforted by her best friend; Hiei the pup. "We'll be back in a few days Dylan. We promise." She nodded slowly as he vanished to the portal. Koenma was alone with two now. Kylie tackled him.

"What princess?!?! I LOVE PRINCESSES!!!!" Koenma pushed the hyper girl off of him and frowned. "The princess of a small demon country. She was kidnapped and being held hostage in a mysterious forest were everyone who ever goes there gets lost." The crazy girl mark 2 stared. "So you sent our friends…whom we love…care for…and one is the father of Bompows babies….okay then!" She skipped off to Dylan's room to dress as a princess. Koenma looked at Dylan who still had the lonely look. "Who is bompow?" Dylan shrugged. "A turtle." Then she walked off. Koenma shrugged, only to disappear to his office to watch his team.

They were lost.

Kicking a tree that glowed purple, Yusuke yelled. "WHAT THE HELL!?!?! WHY?!" Kurama sighed as he looked at the circle of tree's. "Well…they didn't want the princess to be saved so it makes sense…" Hiei ignored the others as his thoughts turned to our favorite girl. She was most likely still mad they were gone. Did this holiday were you dress up really mean that much to her? Well…sugar was involved so most likely. Plus she loved to celebrate any holiday. Like groundhogs day. Even SasuNaru day. She loved that day. Hiei was pulled from his thoughts by Kurama. "She'll be fine. She'll forget we're even gone I bet. Dylan is crazy." "Hn." Kurama smiled. While behind him Kuwabara and Yusuke were fighting over what way to go. "Straight!" "Left!" ""Straight!" "LEFT!" "STRAIGHT!" "You have to be straight to go straight!!" "Are you calling me gay?!" "You are yusUKE!!!"

TME SKIP!!! SKIP SKIP POGO!!!!

Screams could be heard from Dylans house for miles as the two dressed up. Dylan had been talked into being a princess for Halloween by Kylie who was going to be her slave. This is how they looked. A short thin snow white dress that was sleeveless wrapped around Dylan and loosened around her legs. Sleeves tied to her arms below the shoulder made from the same bed sheets as the dress hung down her arms and over her hands. Her wings showing from two cuts in the back. Rainbow colored ribbons wrapped and hung on the sleeves and dress. A silver plastic tiara on her head as her eyes shined with rainbow eyeliner and lip-gloss. Kylie on the other hand…she was in a brown potato sack with patches made from curtains and a pair of pink ducky boxers. Dirt and mud was smears artistically a crossed her face and skin. One of her teeth blacked out with sharpie.

They grinned evilly as they took their pillow cases and ran around houses demanding candy. Not many had any though since they had never heard of Halloween before. Some gave fruit; the fruit was hauled at the heads of the people that gave them. Someone gave them a lamp, another a brick, one a couple of soda's, and one person even gave sparkly foot cream. Why the time they decided they were bored, they had more items then they could count. So over five.

"…I want my Philip back!" "Yea!""Lets go get them!!"

"Yea!!""But how?""Yea!!!"

SLAP! "TO BOTAN!!""YEA!!!!!!!"

Five minutes later They were clinging to botans legs. "PLEASE MOMMY?!?!" The blue haired reaper sighed as she opened a portal for them. If she didn't, they would annoy her for the rest of her non-life. The two quickly ran in. Carrying their bags of Halloween items with. "WE'RE COMING PEOPLES!!"

Back with the team who were split up, a shiver of fear ran their spines as a bad feeling appeared. Hiei had a idea of why. "Dylan…"

* * *

Dylan and Kylie; It's short.... Where is the rest?  
Poison; Well... -laughs nervously- It's in the next chappie...  
both; WHAT?!?!! WHY!?!?!  
Poisom; Cuz I said!!! I dunno. I didn't really want to put the rest in because its so long.  
Both; So next chappie is long?  
Poison; 3 thousand words. :D So I hope the people that love me and my story can wait for the next chappie ^-^ I feel bad about making yoou wait though. But'll update my other stories and such to make up for it!!! :D Bunnies of Doom love you all!!!!


	21. Lions, Tigers, Midgets, Oh My!

POISON-CHAN GOT OVER 3,000 WORDS ON THIS CHAP!!! :D She happy. And she would have updated soon but the day after I posted chap 20 She found out her cat Sammie who she loved very VERY much had to be put down since he had FIP. ;3; She couldn't stop crying long enough to write. Then Sam was put down and a new kitten appeared so she was happy. Happy enough to talk in third person. XD Anyways, hope you like!!

* * *

**What The?  
Chappie 21  
Lions, tigers, midgets oh my!  
Disclaimer; I do not own anything but my favorite crazy girls Kylie and Dylan. I luffers then alot...  
along with Hiei!!**

"Dilly…"  
"Yes Kay-Kay?"  
"…Are we still in Candy Mountain?"

Kylie clung to the princess looking Dylan as the weird and creepy trees swayed side to side. A few of them glowing strange colors. Dylan found it magical while Kylie just wanted to scream and run back to Dylan's mansion and hide under Dylan's bed with the stuffed animal army. Pushing off the clinging brown haired girl, Dylan bravely stepped forward in her princess dress. "Wha way we go to Philip?"

Kylie stared at moment in awe of her best friend and her stupidity and bravery. "Lets go…" "RIGHT!!!" She screamed loudly while pulling Kylie's potato sack outfit, forcing her along. Only…Hiei and them went left.

**WITH THE BOYS!!**

"We are as lost as Dylan gets in a box." Yusuke commented as he kicked a tree. It growled at him. Kurama sighed in agreement as he sat on a rock that started to wiggle. "Yes, I believe we are…also…is it just me or do you have a bad feeling that involves our crazy friend?" Hiei was silent as Kuwabara and Yusuke nodded their heads. A purple glow was happening under the wrappings on his forehead. "Hiei? Are you checking on Dylan?" "Hn." Kurama smiled.

They were silent for a few moment as Hiei searched every corner of Dylan's and his home, not finding a trace of the girl other then the ripped sheets and curtains. Maybe they were out terrorizing the city since it was Halloween as they called it. They had mentioned that they had to go door-to-door to gain candy and sweets. He started searching the city. Yusuke and Kuwabara were fighting over were they would head next when Kurama gave his idea. "Lets split up. We could cover more ground that way."

Hiei snapped out of his focus at hearing this. It was true, the mission would end sooner that way. Though why he wanted it to end sooner then he normally would was beyond him. Though we all known Its because of the Aqua haired annoying girl we all love and know as our heroine right? ANYWAYS!!

Deciding that Kurama's idea was the best(Damn smart people!) they split up. Kurama heading straight, Hiei right, Yusuke left, and Kuwabara went the way they came.

**WITH THE CRAZIES!!**

"Hey hey hey… lets play a game!" Kylie yelled happily at Dylan. Dylan grinned and nodded her head, the tiara falling forward over her eyes. "Wha game?" "Role-play game!! I'll be the slave, you be the princess okay?" Dylan gasped at the brilliance of this idea of a game as she nodded violently. The princess tiara falling off. "But…I'm not a princess."

Kylies happy face disappeared as she began thinking. "Hmm…good point…" "Wait!!" Kylie stared, waiting for Dylan to continue speaking, " Wha if…we PRETENDED?!?!" It was moments like this that people wondered how they were able to get dressed in the mornings or not kill themselves with a piece of paper. Those people were everyone that knew them. Kylie grinned as she clapped her hands together. "Okay!!! I'm your slave now." She commented as she started to crawl on her hands and knees while Dylan stood up from the grass.

Making their way past talking trees, wiggling and singing, they appeared in another clearing. Dylan sat down. "I'm tiiirreeeddd. Kylie, gimme my bag of treats." Kylie nodded as she handed over the pillow cover filled to the brim with odd and weird things. Digging for ten minutes, she produced a large bottle of Mello Yellow someone had given her. The aqua haired girl then took out a small bowl with the picture of a old couple on the inside and poured some soda in it for Kylie. Acting like a dog, Kylie slurped up the soda as Dylan chugged the two liter bottle. As soon as the bottle was empty and the bowl licked clean, Dylan decided to have a conversation with the talking rock that wiggled next to her.

"Hello Mister pebble."

"Hello there!! Why how are you miss fair?"

"Okay. I'm looking for my Philip and friends. Have you seen them?"

The rock paused its wiggling in thought.

"I have seen far, I have seen near. But what you are searching for comes with fear."

Kylie whispered into Dylan's ear. "Is it just me or is the turtle rhyming?" Dylan shrugged.

"Wha you mean mister pebble?"

"The forces are coming, they want you dead, for your appearance is that of what they dread."

"Eh? Wha you mean Willace?"

"Princess you are, am I wrong? They had lost the one who sang a song."

"Song? I LIKE SONGS!!" Kylie screamed. Dylan covered hr mouth with duct tape from her bag,

"Go on…"

"She ran away, away, and far away. They had been searching for all of this day. She be hiding in a cave that will only moan, hiding from the people that own. I suggest you run as well, before they catch you the moment you fell."

"…So…what are you saying?"

"You are in danger I am saying, I can sense them near from where we are laying. Run quick, run fast! Before they hold you hostage in the spell they cast!"

Kylie and Dylan stared at the rock before looking at each other. They decided the rock was creepy and started to crawl away from it. The tape on Kylies mouth making her words sound funny. "Mphh fft psht." "I know right? I didn't understand a thing he said either. I think he was talking in rockese." "mmmhheh negigigigigigigee." "You are so right! But what does that mean?" "Mhhehn." "True. Okay so where we go?" "M-" "LEFT!!"

So their hike continued on past trees that whispered as they pasted and one slapping Kylie on the butt. Kylie screamed and hide behind Dylan who threw silly putty from her Bag at the tree. The silly putty melted into purple goo. A moment later, Dylan was dragged away by Kylie after trying to lick the tree.

Ten minutes, turned to twelve, five, then Q. The watch our favorite aqua haired girl had drew on her wrist was broken again. Dylan groaned as she leaned on Kylie, who was laying on the ground tired from dragging her friend. "Where is my Philip?!"

**With da normals.**

Yusuke was busy cussing out a talking sunflower that only said 'Nyaaaa" in naughty naughty ways. Kuwabara was sleeping peacefully in a field of poison ivy roses, content with having to do nothing at the moment though the itching feeling on his skin was starting to get to him….then we have Kurama. Who had appeared in a small clearing with a empty Mello Yellow bottle laying next to a strange and creepy bowl. The bowl alone was enough to know Dylan and or Kylie was involved but the empty bottle of soda gave a time line. From five minutes ago to the moment they left the human world.

He sighed as he gracefully swayed his hips- oops. Wrong fanfic. Kurama picked up the two items after cursing at the writer who was giggling evilly. Pocketing the Items, he decided to continue on, sending a mental message to Hiei. 'I have evidence that Dylan and Kylie are here. There's no telling what they could screw up.'

Hiei nodded in reply to the message he had received before looking back at the talking and wiggling rock. He had some how walked in a circle and appeared here again. Only it was a good thing.

"Alright, so say that again."

"The two were here but now they are not, into the forest where their future is sought."

"Must you speak in rhyme?"

"It is a curse I'm sad to say, for it were It to be gone it would be another day."  
Hiei was silent for a moment before pointing to the right. "That way?"

The wiggling rock sighed. "Yea man. That way." Following the way the rock had told him to go, Hiei passed a large and slightly suspicious cave where a pink kimono sleeve was easily spotted. Pulling the sleeve violently from behind the rock, a loud squeal entered his ears. He had heard worse from Dylan so he was unaffected. Long waist length gold hair framed with many many layers around her face appeared. Her golden eyes lined with thick black that was anything but natural as the pointed ears she had stuck out from her head. The girl gasped as she covered her mouth with her other sleeve. "Oh my…" She spoke in a flirty way. Hiei ignored it.

"You the princess?" The princess smiled as her eyelashes lowered to look seductive. "Why yes. Are you my prince here to save me and give me child to bare?"

More a moment, the fire demon thought of a monk off of a show Dylan mentioned a couple of times. His most famous line she loved to repeat to random people, men or women was about asking women to bare his children. This reminded him of that moment. Hiei glared at the thought. Great, now things reminded him of the damn girl!!

Noticing the other frown, the princess frowned as well. He wasn't falling for her?! Everyone falls for her!! She growled mentally before flipping her long hair over her shoulder. "Why is it we are still here if you have saved me?" Hiei just narrowed his eyes at the blonde princess. "Hn." She gasped. "Hey!! That's now how you treat a princess!! But for you…you can call me Sakura." She smiled once more. She was also ignored once more as the midget man walked away from her, hoping he would find Dylan and the others soon so they could leave. If he thought Dylan was annoying…Wait…she was but only in a crazier way.

A half hour passed before the princess decided she was tired and they should rest. Hiei Hned her and jumped into a tree, looking around for Dylan. The tree shook him off. Damn tree. Grrr you. The princess looked over Hiei before smirking and walking towards him with a plan in her mind.

With our idiots.

"I WIN AGAIN!!!"  
A group of large ogres groaned as the small girl pulled the rock money into her large pile. They had been playing Texas Hold' em for the last hour with the 'princess' winning every time. The blue ogre of the group scratched your head. "I could have sworn you had looked different before…" Dylan shrugged and chugged a rock at him. "Hush Pedro! You in or out?"

Now, some of you may be confuzzled as to where Dylan is, why are there ogres, why are they so stupid, where is Kylie, since when could Dylan play poker? Here are the answers you seek.

Dylan was in a secret cave that was hidden by magic so it looked like part of the mountain the cave was carved in. The ogres are stupid evil henchmen working for a evil evil man who kidnapped the real princess and the ogres where to make sure she didn't escape…again…this time…once more…that's why they are stupid. Kylie was busy sniffing a tree ten feet from the cave and lifting her leg like a dog would. And Dylan…you don't wanna know the poker story. Nope. Sorry. Not a change…stop begging…NO!! Okay fine. She was really playing goldfish but somehow she was winning when she had three pairs.

Now that that is explained. We are in need of a flashback..

**FLASHBACK BABY!!!**

_Skipping in a field of beautiful flowers of all colors, the two girls held hands as if it were a commercial. Just to make it more realistic, Dylan swayed her head back in forth to get her hair to do that SWOSH thing. They had skipped ten minutes doing this and were getting bored. "Dylan…its hot out heereee." Kylie complained as Dylan stopped her SWOSHing. "Yea your right…HEY!! Is that a cave I see?!"_

_Dylan pointed at a mountain wall. Kylie stared. She saw no cave but it seemed Dylan did. She ran face first into the wall and went through. Kylie screamed. Her best friend just did a magic trick!!! Deciding to join her friend, she copied her and ran into the wall. Only she didn't get through. She growled at the wall as Dylan popped her head out. "Hey, why aren't you in here?" Kylie pouted._

_"I DUNNOOOOO!!!!" Only, bad for Dylan the ogres had hear Kylie yelling and saw the Princess Dylan. They thought she had came back. "PRINCESS!!"_

_Dylan turned around and looked at the five large demons and stared. "Hey…I can see up your noses….eeww…I think I see a hobbit…" She muttered softly as she stared. Kylie just looked at the plain mountain wall. Back with the people on the inside, The blue ogre Dylan quickly named Pedro picked her up by the back of her dress. "Why you look different? You can't use magic in heres…" Dylan stared before screaming. "RAPE!!!" The ogres had no idea what she was talking about. They ignored her as they looked her over in cause she had gotten hurt from being out on her own. She was fine. Putting her on her feet again, Dylan quickly stuck her head out the wall. "Kylie!! I'm being Kidnapped and maybe raped!! Get Philip!!!"_

_Kylie saluted as she ran off with her mission in mind. Being pulled from the wall, Dylan looked up at the five before grinning and taking out a deck of cards. "Anyone know how to play Poker?"_

**END FLASHYBACK!!!**

Being reminded of her mission again, kylie gasped and took off running, only to run head first into Kurama. Wonder boy caught the freaking out girl and shook her calm. "Kylie!! What is it?" Kylie gasped like a fish for a moment before pointing behind her at the mountain, pulling Kurama from his confused look on why Kylie looked like she had been rolling in Mud with Dylan again and wearing a potato sack. "Dylan!! She she she she she she she she she she she she she she she…..Umm…I forgot…" Kurama sweat dropped at the crazy girl mark two. Well…he found one of two crazies and most likely Hiei had found Dylan by now. Pushing Kylie by the small of her back, he directed her in the direction Hiei's energy could be found. Along with a bright golden one….

Hiei's eye twitched as the Princess tried slowly bending over to check her ankle after tripping. The sight was slightly disturbing since she was trying so damn hard. Her short pink kimono rode up and showed smooth fan skin and the curve of her ass. Sakura smirked as she pretended to test her ankle. If this didn't work, the man had to be gay. Looking over her shoulder, she gaped at the fact Hiei was looking at a rock with more interest then he had when she first bent over. Which was none. Fuming, she stood up and turned to glared. "Are you gay?" The question threw Hiei off guard for a moment. It reminded him of the first few chapters of this story when Dylan accused him and Kurama the same thing.

Opening his mouth to reject the idea when a laugh was behind him. "No, his crazy girlfriend is proof he is not gay." Hiei glared at Kurama who smiled even as Kylie clung to his arm, smearing mud and dirt on his pink shirt. "Hn. And from how that filthy creature is clinging to you I would say she was your mate." A bright red blush appeared on Kurama's face as Kylie looked confused. "mate…like like the British thing for friend?" Kurama smiled smugly at Hiei before turning to the brown mopped girl. "Yes that's it exactly." Hiei ignored the two before looking at Princess Sakura. He didn't notice he had never denied the statement on him and Dylan dating. But Sakura remembered. "You have a girlfriend and yet you let me flirt with you?! Uh! Well, I normally hate men like that but I'll give you a second chance with me. Dump the girl and come with me. I can promise you I'm much better at…certain things." A coy smiled appeared on the girls lips. Kurama was surprised how straightforward she was, Hiei was ignoring her and Kylie was gagging. That's when she remembered something very important.

"OH MY GODZILLA!!! DYLAN IS BEING RAPED BY HER KIDNAPPERS RIGHT NOW!!!" This got everyone's attention. Hiei froze for a moment before shaking the girl violently like Kurama had before. "Where?" "At the mountain!! Dylan walked into it was was kidnapped!!" Sakura snorted at this. "Looks like your little girlfriend has the gift to see and pass through magic. She's most likely dead right now since she's obviously not me. The princess here." Insert preppy hair flip here. Kylie blinked once. Twice. Seven times. "…That was wha Dylan's Halloween costume was. A princess." Hiei and Kurama both cursed as they each picked up a girl and started running to where Kylie and Kurama had come from. A few moments passed before they appeared at the area. They looked around confused except Sakura. 'Its right in from of you. Because you don't have royal blood you can't see or pass through." Hiei growled. "How do we get her out then?" Kurama thought for a moment before shrugging. "Well…we could always do this."

With that said, Kurama put down the squirming Kylie and took a random Pepsi from her bag and opened it. Not a moment later, Dylan came running out and tackled the redhead wonder boy and saved the soda from spilling. "MY LOVE!! REUNITED AND IF FEELS SO GOOOOOOOD!" She sang happily as she chugged the bubbly drink. Dropping the real princess, Hiei stared at Dylan and her own princess look. She actually pulled off the look. And maybe he was starting to go stupid and crazy from being around all these idiot but she looked…hot… Hiei quickly shook away the thought before glaring at the aqua haired girl. "Do no go into random caves Baka Onna! In fact, why the hell are you here?!" Dylan returned the glare and crossed her arms. "Because it was boring without Philip!" "Do not call me that ridiculous name!" "PHILIP!!" Sakura, Kurama, and Kylie watched the lovers quarrel as a masked figured did as well.

SUDDENLY!! The figure jumped out and picked up the now biting on Hiei's arm Dylan and threw her over his shoulder. "The princess is MINE!!" He ran into the Cave. Kurama stared before shaking his head. "Only in one of Poison-chans stories would this shit happen…" In the real world, Poison glared and threw a empty Pepsi can at the screen. Back with the group. Hiei was trying to cut through the barrier while Sakura smirked. "It wont work. Just give up on her. Besides, she's not that good looking compared to me." The group glared. Sakura shut up. Kylie looked at the now beyond mad fire demon before getting a idea she stole. "Hey!! I want soda!!" She smiled before cracking open a Pepsi. ZOOM!! Dylan appeared again and tackled. Kylie screamed. The man from before appeared and started to pick up Dylan when he was threw against a tree by Hiei.

"Do. Not. Touch her." The man's lip quivered. "But…the princess is my true love…though with the new dress, hair and eyes not to mention she is so crazy now…I'm not so sure…" Dylan looked up from the bag of everything with a pop tart in her mouth and pointing at the real princess who was filing her nails. "Vu ven verr?" Crumbs flew everywhere. The man looked over at the princess and gasped. There she was! The original princess he loved!! "PRINCESS SAKURA!!" The blonde looked up and gasped. What the hell is with her and gasping anyways? Oh wait…that's how I write it…damn. Anyways, Tears appeared on her cheeks as she realized who it was. It was the demon egg farm boy Mic-Coolio who she had fallen in love with 236 years ago. He was ALIVE!! Pushing Hiei away from the love of her life, she sobbed into his chest. "but I was sure my father killed you when he had pushed you into the volcano that midsummer's eve night!" Coolio laughed. "No. he had killed my evil twin brother. For I am the real one." The two smiled as Soap Opera music filled the air.

Kurama and Hiei watched with faded interest before talking about when they could go home. Dylan and kylie on the other hand were living off of this stuff, shoving popcorn into their mouths as the couple leaned forward to kiss. The two awed at the perfect moment appeared. Kylie nudged the aqua haired girl. "Why. Why haven't you and Philip had a moment like that?" Dylan grinned. "Because his can not show his emotions in fear of rejection my dear dear stupid friend." Lucky for her, Hiei wasn't listening to her at the moment. Kylie nodded as if she understood before shoving the popcorn and a few other things from the forest floor into their bags. "Can we go home now? Kylie and I have to go through I candy!!" Dylan grinned evilly as she pulled out a baseball bat someone had given her. The others winced at the ideas of what the girl could do before Kurama pulled the bat away and Hiei hit her gently on the top of her head muttering a No bats for you. Dylan pouted as the portal appeared before grinning and pulling Hiei inside with her. "TWINKIES!!"

This is were our happy ending…well….ends!!! Until the next chappie that is.

**BACK IN THE FOREST!!**

Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled out into the dark forest alone. "Hello?! Hiei?! Kurama?! We gonna go home now!!" A small chuckled appear from a figure wiggling on the ground.

"Hello hello, my dear dear pets. I have a game for your life…any bets?"  
"…checkers?"  
"….yes?" The two screamed.

* * *

So…many…references. XD I mentioned so many things so many times. I even mentioned a few parts from past chapters!! Hmm now…Sakura was based on this one girl I know so that's why she acts like that only without saying Like every few seconds. O-o Oh and I told you think chap would be over 3000 words!! In facts its 4000!! WOOOOT! Hehehe. I hope you all enjoy and thank you everyone who gave me comments that really cheered me up again!! I love you all so much!!!! With power from DOOM; Poison-Chan!!!


	22. Authors Note oO

**o-o;**

**Quick question. Did Fanfiction say that I had put up chapter 21? It never told me and it normally does when i update so...**

**Im just putting this here to ask and give notice chappie 21 IS up. XD I wanna be sure people that do like my story know. Oh and that Im moving at the moment and I have little to NO internet. ;3; but that does mean I will write out the next few chappies!!! WOOT!!!**

**Thats all i wanted to say so Good evening and GIMME PIZZA!!!!**


	23. Hot Chocolate Bets

Okay! I just wanna say I got over 100 reviews for this story now!!!! -squeals and dances- So I wanna say thanks to EVERYONE who has read, put this as a favorite, alerted, and of course reviewed!!! :D I wanna saw a special thanks to the following for encouraging me on with this!

**Kisa-Chan** -Gave ideas and helped me a lot

**BlueMoon101** -Always said things that made me giggle evilly and smile. Kept my spirits high all the time.

**MaiPei **-100th review and made me smile. Twinkies!

**Roxas338** -The Real life Kylie I modeled Kylie in the story after. My inspiration for a lot of the convocations since we said most of that to each other over the phone. Shes also the one that forces me to write smutty lemons for her. I will never look at Kisame the same way now....

**KokoroXTengu** -First to review!!!!

**Angel of Randomosity** -Encouraged me to keep going. Kyrie Twilight -She gave me the hair dying idea and such. I seriously love her for that!!! She also gave me the idea for this part 'But soft what yonder demon through window breaks! It is Hiei and the pole up his ass'

And everyone that said kind things, made me smile and never gave up on my crazy ideas.

**LadyKind2008, ****Dyani91, Jinxed pixie, Rosewhip889, Otose, ., PuppetPlay, Shiningheart of ThunderClan, Demon of my heart and mind, Flonnie B, Tamahone, Snowchild of the moon, TempermentalxExperimental, Ice-wind-fire-master, Shadow Tamashii, Kaley, PirateTree, Kusowatashiainingen, Catgirl333, WishingWanderer, Kalashnikov07 **and that one person who left no name but said they Luv it. You guys seriously make me day and make me happy. If it wasn't for you all I would have stopped with What The a lot time ago. Like…chappie seven. But now we are at chappie 23(more like 22)!!!!! So this is for all that kept Pming me about putting them on a date. -Wink wink-

* * *

"It's down to Dylan, Kylie and Bob. Who will win the staring contest?" Yusuke announced from his sit on the staircase. Kylie was sitting cross legged on a pillow why Dylan was leaning on her elbows with her own pillow on her head. Bob the straw was sitting on a glass of Root Beer. Dylan's eye twitched as she looked back and forth from Bob and Kylie. Kylie's own eyes were watering from not blinking and Bob just sat there.

A moment later, Kylie cried out loudly and covered her eyes. "THEY BUUUURRRNNNN!!!!" Yusuke shook his fist in the air. "And Kylie is out! Now it's down to our finally two. Dylan and Bob. No one can be sure who will win!!" Kurama sighed from the couch. "It's a straw. It doesn't blink." Hiei snorted. "But this is Dylan we are talking about." Kurama opened his mouth to say something but shook his head and closed it. "True."They continued to watch.

Dylan squeaked as her eye kept twitching, Bob just sitting cooling on the glass. "It looks like Dylan is gonna crack." Yusuke whispered to Kuwabara who nodded. Kylie, whose eyes stopped burning, was shoveling popcorn into her mouth.

Dylan continued staring at Bob before suddenly gasping at him. "What did you just say about my Momma?!?! She did not wear a plastic bag over her face! It was PAPER!!! What?! Skittles did not appear when she sat on the rainbow! Sticky notes with cheerios did!! It was a straight rainbow." The group looked confused at Dylan who continued her comebacks to the 'insults' Bob was saying. So far they were all 'your momma' ones. Not once did the aqua haired girl blink. It was frightening really. Yusuke and Kuwabara slowly fell asleep as the staring match between Dylan and the straw continued. Kylie was currently chewing on the bowl from the popcorn. Kurama and Hiei though were having a small chat.

"Hiei, care to make a bet?"  
"…What kind of bet?"  
"One about Dylan and this match."  
"Alright."  
"Agree first. Say you accept the bet no matter what."  
"Why?"  
"Just do it."  
"Fine. Now what is it and what are the stakes?"  
"If Dylan wins, you must take her out on a romantic date-"  
"WHAT?! NO!!!"  
"You already agreed to the bet. But if she loses you just have to go with when we take her for some food to cheer her up for losing."  
"…She better lose." Hiei mumbled to himself crossing his arms. Kurama on the other hand smirked. Even if she did lose he had a plan. And he needed the others of their group do make it happen. Moving towards the sleeping duo and Kylie he woke them up and told his idea. They happily agreed. Well...Kylie wouldn't until she got a new bowl of popcorn. Then she agreed. Their secret planning was interrupted when Dylan let out a horrible scream. She had blinked for the first time in thirteen hours. "MY EYES!!! MY POOR VIRGIN EYES!!! IT BURRRNNNSSS!!!"

Kylie grinned and pointed at her best friend wiggling in semi-pain. "That's wha I said!!" Kurama shook his head. "You only said it burned. Nothing about them being a virgin." Kylie glared at the redhead boy wonder. "I did too!!"

Dylan jumped up and started dragging Kylie to a computer. "No really, you didn't see?" The aqua haired girl showed her best friend the document of the new chapter of their life as it was being written. Even now. And now. And now. And now. And NOW!!! Dylan screamed at the computer. "STOP SAYNG AND NOW!!!" The computer blinked before typing something. And now? Dylan screamed and knocked the computer off the desk and started beating it with a frying pan.

The other stared before shrugging and going back to doing what they were doing before that. Kurama smiled and looked at Hiei. Hiei frowned (coughpoutedcough). This means he had to go to get food for Dylan to cheer her up. Alone. With Dylan. Alone. Did he mention alone? Hiei had a bad feeling about this.

Two. Hours. Later.

Dylan grinned as she pulled on her favorite beanie hat that covered her eyes completely. Her aqua hair sticking out from under the hat at weird angles. It was black with random white stripes everywhere. Pointing up at the ceiling she yelled. "TO THE FOOD PLACE!!!!" Crickets.

Normally when she said that everyone would come running because Dylan would drag them out if they didn't. Not even Kylie was there screaming with her. Placing her finger at her lips she pouted and thought. "Where are they?" "No clue. They all disappeared an hour ago while you were playing with your dolls." "ACTION FIGURES!!!! Action figure Dyke Barbie was kicking barney's ass on the subway train to McDonalds!" Hiei stared at the girl for a moment before rolling his eyes and turning. "Hn. Come on let's just go."

Dylan grinned and looped her arm through Hiei's, nothing even wondering why he was willing to go for once and skipped out the door. Hiei frowned as he was dragged along.

Once at the Chinese restaurant Dylan decided she wanted to eat at, they sat down and stared at each other for there being nothing else to do while they waited. Dylan leaned back in her chair, tipping it onto one leg and then spinning expertly in it. Hiei raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" "The chair dance. It's the mating ritual of the chair in its natural habitat." "….Where do you come up with this?" "Porn." Hiei stared before shaking his head. "You're an idiot." "You know you love me." Dylan grinned as she sat normally, looking up at the waiter who had been there the entire conversation. He just shrugged it off and took down Dylan's order for Hiei and herself. Hiei though, was mentally yelling at himself for not denying it right away.

Dinner went well, unlike most dinners at Dylan's house where she and Kylie would through food at each other and try to catch it in their mouths. For once Dylan didn't slurp her food, talk with her mouth full or anything like the sort. She was using…manners. Hiei was more than a little surprised and freaked out since usually this meant she was doing to do something beyond stupid in a moment. That moment never happened.

After paying and leaving, Hiei and Dylan walked around a park. It was late and no one was around. Dylan hummed softly to herself, moving her head back and forth from the music only she and small dogs could hear. "What are you doing?" "Singing." "You're humming." "I'm singing in my head." "….singing what?" Dylan grinned and started singing the chorus of the song.

"I know this pretty rave girl  
always thinkin' 'bout her  
and when she says hi to me  
butterfly's go right through me  
and when I see her dancin'  
wanna take a chance in  
getting a little closer  
and maybe get to know her"

She continued to hum the song afterwards until Hiei pulled her from her humming. "Why do you sing so much?" Dylan blinked a few times before smiling. "Because I love singing. You can say whatever and no one can judge you for it. It's fun, and just something I've always been able to do." Hiei was surprised once more. She said something that sounded smart for once. Was this some kind of weird dream? "Hey!" Hiei glared at Dylan who had just pinched and pulled his cheek. "You were falling asleep- HOLY SHIT!!! It's snowing!!" Dylan pointed up at the sky as small snowflakes fell.

That moment continued for a few minutes before Dylan grinned and pulled on Hiei's jacket.

"I want ice cream!!" She screamed before dragging him to a small vender place thingy. Hiei 'hned' her as he ordered a vanilla ice cream cone, Dylan getting hot chocolate. "I thought you said you wanted sweet snow."

"Ice cream."  
"Sweet snow. It's made of snow and its sweet."  
"Ice cream. It's icy and has cream." She stuck her tongue out at him. "And I do. But hot chocolate sounded better." Hiei nodded as he eat on his ice cream, watching from the corner of his eye as Dylan drank her purchase. She jumped slightly. "Hot hot hot hot!!!" The fire demon smirked at her as she waved her hand stuck her tongue out to cool. "Baka onna." Dylan glared back before taking his cone and take a bite from it. Hiei gasped at her and took his cone back. "The hell woman?!" "You were being mean. So there!" "Hn." Silence returned.

"Hey Hiei."  
"Hn."  
"Want some hot chocolate?"  
"Why would I?"  
"It's yummy."  
"Hn."  
"Have you ever had hot chocolate before?"  
"Hn."  
Dylan gasped at him before turned and shoving the hot chocolate at him. "TRY IT!!!!" Hiei glared and pushed the girl off of him. "No. I do not wish to try that stuff." Dylan pouted before turning and starting to walk away. Hiei soon appeared in front of her, glaring. "Where are you going?" "Home? I'm getting cold." A smile appeared as she spin in a circle and walked around him. Deciding a whining Dylan on the long walk back would be annoying, Hiei grabbed onto Dylan's arm and did demon fast running to the house.

It wasn't even a second later; they were in the hallway of the floor their bedrooms were on. Dylan blinked multiple times and grinned at Hiei. Her fairy-like wings waving slightly. "That was so cool!! Can we do that again?!" "Hn." The aqua haired girl pouted but shrugged it off by taking a large drink of her hot chocolate. Hiei watched as a small drop of it slid down the corner of her mouth. Without much thought he leaned in a licked it off, brushing his lips against hers. Dylan froze for a moment. Hiei took that moment to his advantage and pressed his lips to her own, tasting the hot chocolate.

Not even a minute late, Hiei pulled back and disappeared into his room. Leaving Dylan staring there then down to her empty hot hands. "What...the hell? HE STOLE MY HOT CHOCOLATE!!!" Dylan paused for a moment later yelling. "..and he stole my first kiss..."


	24. Drivers Ed

**_Chappie 24; Drivers Ed.  
What The?  
Poison-Chan and Dylan_**

Disclaimer; if I owned YYH, Dylan would have appeared. She could have scared off the evil people with her weirdness. YAY!!!!!

**_Darkness._**

No, no one went blind or anything like that, it was just five in the morning and the sun was still dead.

This…is what Dylan woke up to. That and a bucket of lime flavored slime. Yusuke grinned with the accused bucket in his hands while Kurama patted his back and steered him from the death trap that is Dylan's bedroom. Yusuke walked into the wall covered in strange writings Dylan did every night since she moved in before walking out of the room and closing the door. Kurama sighed and shook his head while Dylan slowly fell back asleep covered with the green slimy mess. Wonder boy snapped his fingers in her ear to wake her.

Dylan sat up and saluted. "SIR YES MOMMY!!!"

Kurama ignored her as he pushed off a towel from a foot shaped chair, jumping slightly as the towel growled at him and ran under Dylan's bed. Carefully moving the chair next to Dylan's bed, he took the girls hands in his own and took a deep breath. His next few words may be his last.

"Dylan…"  
"Poptart…." He ignored this and squeezed her hands gently.  
"Dylan…Koenma has decided that…you are to start going to school…"  
Nothing. Kurama wasn't sure if this was good or bad so he continued.  
"And…you will be starting today so…Botan, Keiko and Yukina are here to help you put on your uniform and all of us shall drop you off for your first day…does that…sound like fun…?"  
Once again. Silence.

**_Downstairs with the others.  
_**  
Yukina looked up at the clock nervously. They had heard nothing yet. Yusuke swallowed and hung his head. He was planning what he would say at Kuramas funeral, since obviously if they haven't heard anything it meant Dylan feed the genius by to a mutant pair of underwear she kidnapped from Chuck Norris and she would soon appear with a handful of his hair laughing evilly at the top of the stairs while wearing a tutu. The others had similar thoughts. Though Kuwabara had the crazy idea she would be sitting on a midget camel's back. Silly boy, where would Dylan find a midget camel at this hour? Back to the story.

The dread filled air was broken by Kurama himself as he moved into Dylan's shiny special chair of over-stuffedness. He sighed again. "…She fell back asleep." The others sweat dropped. Well, they did until they heard a loud scream.

Standing up and looking over the railing of the stairs where the screams got louder and louder, they watched as Hiei carried Dylan over his shoulder like a sack of jelly beans while she screamed strange things. "COOKIE MONSTER HAS MY STAPLER!!!! MAKE HIM STOP!!!! I KNEW YOU WERE MY LITTLE PONY!!" She was gracefully dropped onto the couch where she fell asleep a half second later. Kuwabara poked her with a stick he found on the floor.

"Is she dead?" "Hn." Hiei crossed his arms over his chest, leaning on the wall to the side of the couch, staring at the insane female. "Exactly how are you going to keep her up?" It was then that the three girls sitting on cushions on the floor smirked evilly. Well…not Yukina. But Yukina the kitten who was next to her smirked evilly in her place!! That is worse I say!! MUWHAHAHAHAHA!! Ahem, Botan cleared her throat as she stood and leaned over the sleeping and drooling aqua haired girl. "We have our ways…Hiei…would you mind helping us by carrying her again?"

Smirking in both amusement and fear of the three, he flopped Dylan onto his shoulder again were she stayed asleep, mumbling about marshmallows in the shape of emo water bottles. Five minutes later found the others hiding under anything they could find at the screams of pure horror in every language that filled the house, many times threats to mainly Hiei, appeared. Like now. "I WILL RIP YOUR FLESH FROM YOUR BONES AND FEED IT TO MY SHOES HIEI!!!! DAMN YOU!!!! IT BUUUUURRRRNNNNSSSS!!!!!!" And many times she said the following. "WHY GOD WHY?! IS IT BECAUSE IM BETTER AT YOUR JOB?! IM SORRY FOR THROWING THAT PAPERCLIP AT YOUR ASS BUT IT WAS SO FAT!!! FORGIVE ME OH MIGHTY ONE!!!" Usually when she said this Koenma couldn't help but turn and look at his butt with a frown. For a half hour this went on…then all was silent. Koenma and Kurama looked up from their hiding spot under the sofa, Kuwabara from behind the TV and Yusuke from underneath the large plant in the corner of the room. Hiei and Yukina the animals had ran to the attic in fear. This silence carried on for ten minutes before more screaming appeared. They hid again, Yusuke slowly lowering himself into the plant. (For some reason that mean Poison-Chan think of Yusuke/Kurama XD ANYWAYS!)

After some time, the group got use to the scream and started a game of poker. Kurama winning easily. But the four did not expect Dylan to appear suddenly in a school uniform, the skirt shorted from its original version that ended below her knees to a few inches above. Fishnet stockings covered her legs from the calf down, rips in spot here and there. The normal tie that had came with the uniform was replaced with a Tie that was black with the word 'BRAINS' on it in large white letters. The shirt was a size to big, the sleeves covering her hands completely. Dylan's aqua hair was neatly in a clip, hairpins holding her bangs out of her eyes. She glared at the four. "I shall kill you if you say anything…."

Yusuke let out a small laugh while Kuwabara coughed his own into his fist. Kurama and Koenma knew better. A moment later, Dylan tackled the laughing two, ripped off their shirts and poured glue and cheerios over their stomachs while laughing evilly. Hiei who had just walked down the stairs in different clothing raised an eyebrow but ignored the trio.

"So stick that in your juice box and SUCK IT!!!" Dylan laughed evilly once more. Kurama sighed before standing up and pointing towards the stairs. "Where are the other girls?" Dylan shrugged. "I think they're still drying their clothes." Wonder boy looked to Hiei for an answer to Dylan's answer. "They got soaked when they tried to force Dylan into a bath." Kurama nodded, noticing that the fire demons own clothes where different. "What happened to you?"

Before Hiei could answer, Dylan glared at the demon and stomped into the kitchen, claiming she needed ketchup to start her day. Hiei smirked. "They failed to get her to take off her clothes and get into the bath so I threw her into the shower and locked her in there. Soon the three onna were dumping strange smelling soaps onto her from the top of the shower." Kurama blinked and stared before shaking his head. Somehow, he was not surprised by Hieis actions. Especially when it was Dylan. It was then he remembered something. "Hiei, how did your evening with Dylan go the other night? I never did find out." Hiei looked away before opening his mouth to speak, thankfully, a scream from the kitchen distracted Kurama enough that Hiei didn't have to answer.

Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were trying scrape the Cheerio glue from their chests and stomachs with spatulas quickly appeared from the kitchen. "Don't ask! Botan walked into the room and screamed at Dylan." SUDDENLY!!! Botan appeared, dragging Dylan by the skirt into the living room, pointing at the aqua girl's hair. "She changed it!!!" It was true, the clip was gone and the hair pins moved so it pined back only a small amount behind her left ear. Dylan grinned as she broke from the blue haired reaper and jumped onto the couch, shaking her head violently while ruffling her hair with her fingers at the same time. When she stopped, her short hair stick up in strange angles as if she had static clinged her hair. Hiei and the others couldn't help but think it suited her. It was at that moment that Kylie appeared who tripped on a bowl Dylan had left there a week ago. Kylie fell and slide down the stairs, snoring loudly. It was then that Dylan tackled the girl and screamed. "Oh what a cruel world! My best of friend! Death has claimed thee in an act of unrighteousness! And lookith! They hath forced the attire upon you as well…ith…"

They all stared at the semi dramatic scene and rolled their eyes. Kurama sighed as he moved and picked up Kylie from her slump on Dylan's lap, drooling on her stockings. Dylan didn't notice. "Alright you too, it is time we dropped you off at school." Dylan's eyes widened as she threw herself at Hiei, clinging to his shirt. "Do not let them take me away captain!" She spoke in a thick, strange accent. "For our love has delivered me a child. I'm not sure if it's your or that plants but EITHER WAY!! SAVE ME!!!" Hiei frowned and pulled the girl from his shirt and threw her over his shoulder again. "YOU NOT CAVEMAN!!! ME NO GO OVER SHOULDER!!! …Speaking of cavemen…how do they disconnect their babies?" Dylan looked at Kurama for the answer.

Before Kurama could even mutter an 'uhhh' in embarrassment, Hiei speak. "Ignore her. She was watching the Discovery Channel last night." "You and me baby aint nothing but mammals so let's! Do it like they do on the discovery channel!!" Once again, she was ignored.

Five minutes of Kurama driving like a granny forced Dylan to hijack the sweet innocent black Jaguar and drive effortless through between other cars and trucks, running red lights, in back alleys when Dylan decided there was a cop up ahead even though there wasn't. The group was pale, screaming, and trying to stay in the vehicle. Kylie on the other hand was snoring away peacefully. Dylan smiled as she looked away from the road to watch her friend sleep while going at 127 miles per hour. Kurama screaming in her ear made her turn to the road, barely dodging a semi. "You're all so paranoid. It's just like in my video games." Yusuke turned to Hiei who was trying to make it look like he wasn't clinging to the back of the driver's seat. "Doesn't she always crash at the end of those games?!" Hiei nodded. The screaming continued.

Two minutes of Dylan driving had them appear at the high school she would be attending. Making a sharp turn at the wheel, the car spin six times before parking perfectly in front of the school. Dylan smiled at her handy work. "And to think, I don't even have a licensee. " Kurama shook his head and pushed Dylan from the car, Hiei following behind. "Now Dylan…have a good day…don't kill anyone…we shall see you later."

Dylan frowned and narrowed her eyes at this. Her hidden wings fluttering under her shirt. "Wait...im confuzzled...what do you mean? This is your school too. And Kylies! …right?" Kurama shook his head. "Koenma thought it would be best for you to attend school alone. But do not worry. Yusuke's and Keiko's high school is not that far away. " "How far is yours?" Kurama looked away. "Thirteen miles." Dylan's bottom lip trembled. "Not only do I not get to have my hot chocolate stealing Philip." Hiei looked away at this. "But…I can't see my Wonder Boy or Kaykay? WHY CRUEL WORLD??!?!!" With this said, Dylan turned on her combat boot heels and ran into the school, tears appearing. Though they both knew they were fake. Kurama turned and looked at Hiei. "…you didn't tell her you know that?" Hiei glared at the other.

"Why would I tell her I'm being forced to work at your high school at the Gym coach? I value my life more than you think."  
"Hm. Good point. Let's go then."


	25. Hi! My name is Bob!

**_Warning;_ the first part of this story is randomness, randomness, insaneism, and Dylan being Dylan.**

I jsut wanna said, the fact this is chapter 25, makes me happy. Because that means...Im 1/4th of the way done!! YEP! Im aiming at 100 chappies!! P-A-R-T-Why? Because I HAVTA!!!!! WOOT!!! And it only took me two days to update!! Im trying to update quickly since I start school next week. Grrrrr school. But but but Im happy because tomorrow im cutting my hair REALLY short!!! Yay!!! Im sooo hyper right now!!!!

* * *

**Chappie 25; Hi!! My name is Bob!  
What The?  
Poison-chan's weird story**

**Disclaimer; .....I wanna see Kuwabara with purple hair....**

The class stared. She stared. They all stared. YAY!

Ahem. Dylan grinned as she pushed back her chair and stood up on her desk, the teacher raising an eyebrow. "Hi, my name is Bob. I got a wife and three kids, and I work in a button factory. One day…my boss came to me. He said 'Bob. Are you busy?' I said no. 'So push that button when you're left elbow.'"

Moving her right arm behind her back, Dylan paused as a few giggles appeared at her mistake. Switching arms, she grinned again and started moving her elbow in a weird fashion as she semi-danced. "Hi, my name is Bob. I got a wife and three kids, and I work in a button factory. One day…my boss came to me. He said 'Bob. Are you busy?' I said no. 'So push that button when your right elbow.'" There goes her other arm behind her back. By now, the class is thinking she's mental, weird, just plain fucked up in the head or the best reason for the class not to work ever again as she continued her song.

"Hi, my name is Bob. I got a wife and three kids, and I work in a button factory. One day…my boss came to me. He said 'Bob. Are you busy?' I said YES YOU DAMN HIPPOPUTOMUS!!!!!!! NOW LEMME WORK ON THESE BUTTONS BEFORE I SENT THE MUFFINS OF BARNEY TO YOUR BELLY BUTTON LINT!!! I KNOW YOU COULD MAKE A SWEATSOCK IN THERE!!!!!!'" The teacher stared in semi-horror as Dylan screamed out, dropping to her knees and pulling at her hair dramatically. A few students laughed at her antics but most were disturbed.

Luckily for the class and teacher, the overhead income blared on. "Miss SomethingsomethingsomethingblehblehblehPie?"  
"Yes?" The teacher ignored Dylan as she screamed at the ceiling about God and midget commando's.  
"Please send your new student to the front office."  
"Oh thank God!" Dylan grinned.  
"Don't thank me yet!" With that said, Dylan grabbed her bag and disappeared, cheers easily heard from the classroom.

Appearing at the office, she bowed down and kissed the floor. The principal gave a disgusted look as Dylan walked with her lips to the ground into his office. "Take a seat. In a chair. Normally." "Since you asked so nicely." Dylan plopped down in the chair in a lady-like fashion. Running his fingers through the last five of his hairs, he stared at the girl. "When you came here, we told you about your uniform being wrong, and in my mind. That sent off warnings. Now…It's not even lunch and you're the biggest distraction and nuisance in this school. You're expelled. I will contact another school in the morning so go home."

Smiling still, Dylan hummed her Bob song and walked out, waving at the secretary and blowing a kiss before leaving the school.

Once outside, she grinned evilly and took off running at a faster than any normal human speed towards the direction Kylie's and Kurama's school was. Once there, she climbed up a tree, hoping to find either of her friends. Peering into the window, she squealed Shoes as she say Kylie a few desks away from the window. She was eating a piece of paper. Slowly. Pressing her hands against the glass along with the tip of her nose and forehead, she made melodramatic looks at Kylie while leaning on the glass. Tears magically appeared on her face as it suddenly rained outside. Once Kylie looked over, she gasped and stared before standing up and walking towards the window.

Moving the kid that was next to Dylan's glass panel, Kylie pressed her hands against Dylan's through the glass along with her forehead. Both of them giving the other the same look of longing. The class turned from their studying to stare in confusion and just giggle. It was when Kurama's voice came in from the doorway did Kylie pull back. She pointed aways and made cryptic hand movements. Dylan's gasped and moved her arms and hands as well. Kylie nodded. Jumping from the window and landing on her butt, Dylan pouted before running away in a zigzag motion. Kurama walked into the class and gave Kylie a weird look as she was still staring longingly out the window. "Kylie?" The brunette girl turned and smiled. "I just saw God now." Wonder Boy shook his head as he grabbed the girls' bag and pushed her gently out of the room. "I'm sure you did."

**Elsewhere, in the land of midgets.**

"MARIO!!!" Dylan screamed as she threw mushrooms at unsuspecting students. They screamed and ran away from the strange girl as said aqua haired girl grinned evilly and made her way to the gym. They gym door's where never locked. She found that out in seventh grade. Pulling open the door, her jaw dropped as she was giving a good view of pure torture. Dodge ball. Smirking evilly, she took one of the small red rubber balls and let out a loud battle cry before throwing it violently at the next kid she saw. In a matter of seconds, half the class was laying face down on the floor covering their heads so they wouldn't get hit by her.

Sighing and running his hand through his hair, Hiei walked out of his small office. He wasn't sure how Koenma and Kurama did it but they had forced him to work here. Well at least he got to see ningen children beating up other ningen children. He smirked at this. The smirk disappearing as his thoughts turned to our favorite girl. "Damnit…" he mumbled as he walked into the gym to see how his 'class' was doing. His eyes widened at the sight.

There stood Dylan, soaked from the rain that had appeared not long ago in her strange uniform, rubber ball in hand, evil smirk, and three students' running back and forth on the wall. The others were hiding. Letting out an evil sadistic laugh, Dylan threw the ball at a girl with long blonde pigtails and a pink and purple shirt with a pony, butterfly, and a tree on it. The laugh continued on.

Deciding he had to do something before he was blamed for Dylan killing someone, Hiei slowly walked towards the laughing aqua haired girl and picked her up. Throwing her over his shoulder had he had before, he turned and walked towards his office door. Dylan gasped and screamed. "Philip?!?! YOU DRANK MY HOT CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!"

The class looked up and stared as the two disappeared. Placing Dylan into his large spinny chair, he sat down on a small metal chair and glared. "What are you doing here?" Dylan cocked her head to the side. "I am here to get back my hot chocolate!!!" Hiei sighed. She would never forgive him for that he was guessing. Dylan's voice went on and on about the love she had about that hot chocolate until Hiei took action. How? By tugging on her hair to make her lean forward and pressing his lips to hers. It shut her up. Staying like that for ten seconds, Dylan pushed the fire demon back and glared. "Stop doing that!! I thought guys had to ask girls to do that first! That's how it goes in the movies." Hiei rolled his eyes before leaning back. "Hn. Why are you here?"

Dylan smiled at that. Drawing her knee's to her chest, she spin around in the chair. "I was kicked out!!" Kurama, who had just came in to check on Hiei with Kylie by his side gasped. "You were kicked out on the first day?" Kylie cheered. "Just like kindergarten!!" Dylan smiled fondly. "Ahhhh, good times." Kylie nodded. Ignoring the two, Hiei and Kurama spoke.

"What will we do?"  
"Enroll her here where we can keep an eye on her I suppose."  
"…Do we have too?"  
"Yes."  
"Damn."

Turning back to the two girls, Kurama smiled as he pointed out the door. "Now then Dylan. Let's get you enrolled in here." Kylie and Dylan grinned and flung their arms around each other before hugging the boys. Not long after Dylan hugged the unwilling Hiei and pulled back and pointed her index at him and shook it. "No! Remember wha I said!!" She turned on her heels and walked away, leaving Kurama to look at Hiei in confusion and Kylie to chase after her best friend for a piggy back ride.


	26. Stupid cooking school!

HOLY BAT HELL OF TACOAND!!! How long as it been?!?!?! I dunno But I am Sorry!!!!! I feel like crap that I have updated ANYTHING!!! I've had testing, an annoying boyfriend who I broke up with because he wanted to molest me and only that, school, bitching friends, school, and people keep dying in my life I care about. D: Like my math teacher who I was close to died of breast cancer so...yeaaaa. BUT! it's winter break and I feel great so I shall be updating almost EVERYTHING!! D So be ready my crazy followers of DOOM!!!

Welcome back to; Poison-chan's crazy Dylan filled world.  
Note; I got rid of the plot looong time ago since I decided for What The? No plot was better.

* * *

**_What The?  
Chapter 26; Stupid Cooking School!  
Author; PinkxXxPoisonxXxLemonade  
Disclaimer; If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho I think I would have bunnies of DOOM running around and biting people on the ass. Mmmm, eye candy tastes just as good as it looks3_**

"YOU CALL THAT A PUSH-UP?!"

"P-please sir!! He's turning purple!!"

Hiei looked at the blonde pigtailed girl as she looked in horror at her fellow student who Dylan and kylie were sitting on as he did push-ups, well he was. At the moment he was laying on the ground gasping for breath as the two girls painted their nails lime green and brown. The fire demon snorted as he pulled the two girls off the kid, dragging them over to the wall as friends of the boys helped him up. Kylie screamed as she was dragged away by her ankle while our favorite aqua haired girl was clinging to Hiei's arm, drooling as she slept. "Happy birthday…Mr. President…happy birthday…to you…" Hiei rolled his eyes.

Dropping them at the bleachers, the fire demon walked back to his cowarding class. They would be playing dodge ball again. Hehehehehe.

Walking into the screaming class, dodge balls flying past his head, Kurama raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Males verse females." Hiei stated with a smirk. Wonderboy sighed before looking at the two girls sleeping on the bleachers.

"You need to wake them up."

"Why?"

"Because Dylan skipped her math class to be here and gym is almost over so Kylie needs to leave as well."

"Hn."

The two looked over as Dylan stood up and stared to sleep walk into the wall. She tried to molest it.

"Besides, they have lunch next-"

"FOOD?!??!" Kylie tackled Wonderboy, screaming in his face. "Food food food food food food food food FOOD?!" Kurama nodded. "FOOD!" Kylie threw her hands in the air before pulling Dylan by her ear away from the bloody gym and into the cafeteria, the smells of month old cheese and the beef special was. Hiei and Kurama looked at each other and shrugged, looking back at the murder scene called dodge ball.

**IN THE LUNCH ROOM!!!!**

She was staring at him.

Eyes, wide, looking like she would fall over any moment.

The blonde high school boy looked scared out of his pants as he tried to continue eating his lunch.

Dylan blinked before he turned to take a bite from his sandwich.

**"STOP CHEWING SO LOUDLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

The blonde screamed as Dylan screamed in his ear. The lunch room looked over at the aqua haired girl as she wiggled her fingers at them. "Hi." They all turned back to their lunch. With a grin, Dylan turned back to the boy who was trying to army crawl away. She squealed; "SQUEAL!!!" And tackled him.

"H-HELP!!!!" "SHUDDUP! The CIA are watching us. They are in bluuuueeeee" She looked to her sides quickly, before raising an eyebrow at the popular pink-haired girl in the middle of the room who swished her bubblegum hair behind her shoulder. Leaning down, Dylan whispered in the blondes ear. "You saw nothing!" And she was off to the center of the room to the pinkette. The blonde feared for her.

Our favorite girl was skipping her way to the popular table to see if the girl's hair tasted like bubblegum when something tackled her.

That thing screamed as she clung to Dylan. "THEY ATE MY PUDDING!!!" A sobbing Kylie yelled into her best friends school uniform. Dylan gasped as she looked around.

"Was it the bucket?" Kylie gave a weird look.

"What was what?" Dylan shrugged as Kylie rolled her eyes at her. "You freak."

"Shut up, whore!"

"Damn straight!"

"You're not damn straight."

"Hell yeah I am! I'm damn straight, slut. Bob Saget is not. He is damn _crooked_."

"Damn gay freak."

"He's bisexual," Dylan reminded patiently, "and we love him all the more for it, right?"

"No, we hate him. Gay freak."

"Prejudiced bitch."

"Slimey hoe."

"Stankin' harlot!"

"Hooker!"

"Concubine!"

"Hustler!"

"Tramp!"

"Tart!"

"Bimbo!"

"Streetwalker!"

"Corner-stander!"

"What?"

Kylie glared. "I called you a corner-stander! As in, a skanky loose woman standin' on a street corner!"

"Shut up, you skank! Corner-stander is a stupid term!" Kylie said. "I bet it's not even in the dictionary!"

"Well I can't very well check when I'm in some weird dominatrix trash can now can I!" She waved her arms everywhere to emphasize her point. Kylie stuck out her tongue.

"Then we can just say I'm right."

"No we can't, you dirtbag! You're never right!"

"I'm always right!""The day you're right, I'll dress up as Armstrong from FMA and throw sparkles everywhere while flexing my muscles.""You already do that and I'm always right.""Do you have proof?"

"Fish equal pie."

"….damn you…""Bitch…""Love you too." The two grinned at each other before hugging. The entire room stared at the two as if they were stupid. They were correct!

As this was happening, Hiei walked into the room after ditching his gym class who were still playing dodgeball while wearing pair of black jeans with a dark blue t-shirt under a black hoodie. With his hands behind his head, he looked at the hugging girl's curiously.

"…Do I even want to know?" Dylan turned and looked at him before screaming and trying to tackle him. Trying being the key word right now…hmm…I wonder if there is a lock word?

"What?" Hiei asked the aqua haired girl laying on the ground. Dylan looked up in confusion before grinning stupidly. "Was I thinking out loud again? My bad." Hiei rolled his eyes at the girl before picking her up by the back of her shirt and making her stand. She dove to the ground again. "RAPE!!! RAPE!!!" Once again, the fire demon rolled his eyes. "If I wanted to rape you I already would have." Kylie gasped at him as she pointed to a plant. "You raped my best friend?!?! Quick! Dylan!! Is your mouth still a virgin?!"

Dylan thought that over for seven minutes before grinning. "Yep!!" Kylie smiled. "Then World Domination is Ago!!!" She held up three thumbs up. Kylie looked at her thumbs, shook her hand then did two thumbs up. Hiei just rolled his eyes. Again. "Baka onnas." Dylan grinned. "You love us." "Hn."

It was at the moment that the school bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch where no one ate anything. With a squeal, Dylan jumped off of the random kid she had just tackled for no reason and ran into a classroom where she was pushed out. Kylie smiled and nodded her head before heading to her class, forgetting Dylan was in there as well.

**Seven Minutes…..Later…**

"OH. EM. JAY!!!" Our favorite aqua haired girl screamed as she walked into the classroom late. Her teacher, a tall, athletic man with black hair raised an eyebrow. "You're late. You're the new student, correct."

"Wrong. I'm Dylan." A sigh was heard in the class. That sigh came from Wonderboy himself as he stood up from the middle of the kitchen slash classroom. "Mr. Kenta, this is the new student alright. Her name is Dylan…Jaganshi. Yes. Jaganshi." Kenta looked at Dylan who was flirting with the fish in the small aquarium in the room a weird look. "Jaganshi as in the new Gym teacher? Are they related?" Kylie stood up from her stool at the same island as Wonderboy.

"No way! They couldn't do twister if they were related. That's awkward." Kylie sat down, giving a blank look. Kurama ignored her, Kenta too.

"So…" Kenta started. "You know her correct? Well then, you shall be in charge of teaching her what she missed. I do not have the time to deal with such a….interesting girl." Dylan licked the fish tank. Kurama nodded his head as he walked towards Dylan and pulled her to the empty stool between next to kylie. They knew this would happen. Well….Kurama did.

Once Dylan was placed in her seat, she stood up with a frown. "HEY!! Do don't treat a half demon like that!! I outta give you the bird! And I'm not talking about tweety." Kenta and everyone else in the room raised an eyebrow at this as Kurama slapped his hand over the aqua haired girls mouth and laughed. "She is just kidding. Half demon! Hahahahahaha where do you come up with these things Dylan? Ha-ha…ha…ha."

Kenta rolled his eyes as he pulled open a cook and pointed towards the class. "Alright to day we shall be making Crème Brulee today with your choice of lemon, cinnamon, or orange flavoring added." Dylan blinked and stared at the teacher before nodding her head and writing. Kurama smiled, thinking she was taking notes.

"-Alright, now that you know the ingredients and how to make it, get started." Kurama turned towards Kylie and Dylan who were his cooking team. "are you ready- Dylan why are you still writing?" Dylan looked towards Wonderboy and shrugged. He sighed before pulling on his pink apron, just like the one he owned in chapter four; 'Kurama and Hiei are Gay?' errr, anyways. "Now let's get to work you two."

A half hour later, then the dessert was suppose to be done and on the counter looking yummy yummy oh so yummy, a blob of odd colors that didn't exist yet crawled across the counter. Kylie screamed as it talked.

"Gyuuuuuu burp." Kenta took one look at it as it looked at him and set it on fire. Dylan screamed this time. "MY BABY!!!"

Once the fire was put out and the magical thing Dylan called a unicorn was gone, Kenta looked at the group. "What the hell happened?!"

"Well.." Kurama started. "I did the cook, Kylie did the mixing and Dylan got the ingredients so…Dylan….what is that?"

The whole class turned to look at Dylan as she studied her piece of paper. "It's my magic book of spell…z"

"…is that…what happened?"

"No." Our aqua haired girl pouted as magical tears appeared with a sunset behind her. "It was suppose to be the devil out to steal the souls of all of my enemies while wearing a ducky suit…" The sunset crashed and turned into flames from hell. In the background someone say 'GET OUT'. I think it was Kylie but I don't know.

Everyone sweat dropped. All of the with different

**Kenta;** I'm screwed this year.

**Kurama;** Why me? Why Koenma, why?

**Hiei who was watching from the air vents;** I need that spell book.

**Class;** RUN AWAY

**Kylie;** PONIES!

**Dylan;** PONIES!


	27. Zombie Documentary part one

Holy Bunnies of DOOOOOM!!!! Chappie 27 is up after a long hiatus!! Damn I hate high school. No wait. I hate ten paged essays about what I plan to do the next to years for college. Every little thing. Even when I BREATH!! Okay not really. Anyways, I really hope you all forgive meh for the break but I plan to keep up with updating again!! I just need a few wanky ideas.

This chappie goes to TheMoonRainsOnMars(BlueMoon101) for being a big support with this chappie. She gave me the idea for the date. Yep yep yep! Date!! Enjoy everyone!! Oh and yes, I do enjoy describing the clothes because well....I JUST DO!!!!!

* * *

Chappie 27; Zombie Documentary  
Written by; PinkxXxPoisonxXxLemonade  
Staring; Dylan! Kylie! YuYuHakusho Cast!! Yayyyy!  
Disclaimer; Sex with Goats is odd.

* * *

_Captain's Log, Star Date 48300.395._

_First off, fuck the word Blog--_

"Dylan. Why are you quoting Tim Dorsey's 'Nuclear Jellyfish'?"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

_--Anyways, today is a great day! Why? Because it is the first weekend of the school year so FREEDOM!!! I am never going back! Never I say! The lunch food is worse then Kylies cooking._

**"HEY!"**

_And the violence in the gym is horrid. Wait. What does horrid mean? either way, there is so much STD infected blood from all the skanks and hoes that a vampire would get food poisoning! But that's not the real reason I am happy. The reason I; Dylan Mountain Dew Baked Lobster Snort Pickle Llama Jaganshi, is so happy is because._

_I got a date._

Kylie gasped over the crappy home computer placed oh so conveniently in the front hallway at Dylan's new blog on TweetJournal. Yep, TweetJournal. The two creators got jiggy, had a dumpster baby so combined the two. Dylan on the other hand closed the blog window on her laptop to go back to watching Twinkies Gone Wild.

"When were you going to tell me you had a date Dilly?!"  
"Now."  
"Really?"  
"Yep."  
"Then do tell!"  
"I got a date!"  
"YOU GOT A DATE?!" Yusuke and Kuwabara screamed from the doorway they just entered. A loud squeal rang out as a blur of blue ran towards Dylan. Did I mention she was sitting upside down on the sofa? No? well now I did suckers! Botan tackled our favorite girl as she hugged her tightly.

"Oh my god, oh my god, omg, omg, omg, OMG, OMGWTFBBQ!!!!!!" Botan took a deep breath after squealing all of this out. Dylan had lost all hearing in her ears and was trying to crawl towards her laptop that had slid away at the tackle. Must. Reach. Laptop! Must. Watch. **TWINKIES!!**

"So so so who is your date with?!" Botan pulled off the aqua haired girl and sat back with a large grin. Yusuke and Kuwabara had moved onto the couch during this time, listening carefully, thoughts of baseball bats, chainsaws, badgers, and murdering the mystery guy in their minds.

Dylan popped her ears and looked at the blue harpy- er….fairy. Yea. Let's go with that!

"Date? What date?" They all sweat dropped as Kurama waltzed into the room where he wagged his finger at the girl with a stern mother-like scowl.

"Dylan-Chan, now remember, no shoving popcorn up your nose and shooting it at people while screaming 'I'm a torpedo'. No snorting soda, no bouncing in the seats, no throwing food at screen because you dont like the actor or something. And no molesting the poor boy! Understood?"

"Yes mommy." Kurama ignored this comment as he picked up the short girl and carried her upstairs.

"Botan. Would you care to help get her--"  
"**YES!!!!!**"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------GOATS!!!!------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Captain's Log, Star Date 2593.1022_

_Kylie is here! It took me three whole minutes to figure out Dillys password. Then I looked up at her wall in her room and BAM! I as hit with a clown midget. So I thought, THAT MUCH BE IT!!! It wasn't._

_But I did see the words 'TweetJournal password is Strawberry sparkplugs' written in creepy red sharpie on her ceiling next to that poster of Hitler in a tutu she kisses every night. So I tried 'Sasunaru' and what would you know it worked! So, back to my story. Dylan is screaming in the bathroom, the Blue Man Groups long lost daughter is torturing her with smelly things called soap. Though I have to wonder who my best friend is going on a date with. Really! I bet it Hiei. Wait…no, no it can't be._

_Hiei is gay. Dylan told me so._

Said fire demon raised an eyebrow as he read over the blog Kylie posted. Since when the hell was he gay?! After all, if he was gay, then he wouldn't have asked/threatened the aqua haired half demon on a date! Well see if he tried to be nice on a semi jackass way! Hmph!

As Hiei was throwing his hissy fit, Kylie was looking up porn, Yusuke and Kuwabara were playing checkers without the checkers, Yukina, Keiko and Koenma who had all appeared when they were informed of the date; they wanted to meet the poor soul, and the invisible midgets sang show tunes, Kurama grinned at the top of the stairs.

"She is ready!!!"

The group looked up to see someone other then Dylan. Well…the hair was the same aqua color but it was pulled into two low pigtails that didn't even brush against her shoulders, bangs pulled over the side and over her right eye. Tight white cut-off jeans clung to her legs, ending below her knee on one leg and above on the other. The baby doll style white strapless top tied around her chest with red ribbons, more of the ribbon hanging down to her hips where a red belt hung loosely. Simple beat-up converse on her feet that had a hole in the side; the only thing the group of Kurama and Botan couldn't force Dylan to give up for the night. A thin line of eyeliner wrapped around the top of her eyes along with mascara, causing her eyes to look widen with innocence, a fact almost everyone knew was half true, and half well…not. She gave a wide grin as she bunny hopped down the stairs.

"Movie time!!" She bounce up to Hiei with her grin, he only blinked. The rest of the group stared before snickering, finally understanding the scene. Hiei; the prissy demon prince of whatever was taking the bundle of hyperactive half demon joy out on a date. Oh this just HAD to be recorded for youtube. They all mentally agreed with each other to stalk the two on this date and record it for further black mail. Even though they were sure Dylan had something worse on each of them. Back with the two center points of this chapter!

Hiei 'hn'ed before taking Dylan's wrist and pulling her to the door. Kurama chuckled before calling out behind them. "Now remember the rules Dylan!"

"Now remember not to become pregnant Dilly!" Kylie called out as well. Dylan grinned over her shoulder and flipped her best friend off before out the door they went! As soon as the door slammed shut and they all counted to ten, the group raced through the door and ran down a back alley to the movie theatre, Kurama and Kylie deciding to stalk beyond our favorite characters to get a better view. They had to see this.

　--------------------------------------------------------------------------------GNOMES!!!!---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dylan opened her mouth to say something but shut it. Hiei raised an eyebrow at this then lowered it. This happened every few minutes. Kylie rolled her eyes along with Wonderboy. They were both being stupid, Dylan by not saying anything for once, and Hiei for being….Hiei. Luckily for the two and the two stalkers, the large complex appeared in sights. Dylan couldn't help but grin at the building. "Yay! 'World Is Dead' is on here!!"

Hiei raised an eyebrow once again, forgetting how the aqua haired girl was master of all things DOOM and the end of the world was just up her sidewalk. Turning into the two front glass doors; one of which Dylan walked right into, the two entered the building. The buttery smell of popcorn appeared causing Dylan to drool and Hiei to frown. Kylie had to have Kurama drag her behind a plant as she was about to zombie walk to the popcorn and we all know that is a no-no for a stalker right?

Back to the story, after glaring down the young teenage boy that keep making innuendos to Dylan who was to oblivious to understand, our favorite girl dragged the fire demon to the equally young teenage girl with long black hair behind the concessions stands counter. The girl popped a bubble of pink gum before smirking at Hiei.

"Names Linna. So what can I get you?"

"POPCORN!!" Dylan squealed happily as she looked at the large bin. The girl blinked before nodding with a glance at the annoyed demon. Not five seconds later, Hiei had to pull Dylan away from the glass she was licking and hold her still. Dylan pouted at him as the counter girl Linna returned with the popcorn along with a large soda of Cola and a box of skittles. Hiei opened his mouth to comment on how that wasn't want the crazy girl ordered until said girl tackled the box and held onto it for dear life. The fire demon closed his mouth.

Linna smirked as she slyly winked at Hiei and popped her gum. "On the house cutie. Maybe when your free, we can see something…more entertaining." It was at the moment, Hiei learned Dylan could scare off people with a glare. That and muttering a evil curse she found on Google helped.

---------------------------------------------------------------------TO BE CONTINUED NEXT TIME!!!---------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Alright alright, you all have the right to bitch at me right now! I was going to have this chapter be much much MUCH longer but I felt so bad about not updating in so long I decided I would post the first bit of it now! I promise the next bit will be up soon for all you who have stuck it out with me.

You have no idea how much it means to me really. ^^ Thank you all!!! Let the evill bunnies of DOOM be with you along with GIR.


	28. Zombie Documentary part two

HOLLYYY SHHYYYEEEETT! Two months! Why? Summer. School. It sucks orge horns! D But I shall live. And I shall also make you all happy and finish our date between our two favorite characters. What shall happen? Only I know! Muwahahahaha kukukuku! I hope you all enjoy. I have missed you all so much~

* * *

_Yu Yu Hakusho; What The?_  
_Chapter 28; Zombie Documentary part two  
Author; PinkxXxPoisonxXxLemonade_  
_Disclaimer; If I owned YYH I would include Gaara and make a orgy. _

_Quote of the Chapter; **"GOPHER!"**_

* * *

Seated in the second to last back row in the center, Dylan flung popcorn in the air before catching it in her mouth. At the same time, silence was growing between the dater and datee.

Kurama rolled his eyes in the seat behind the couple as Kylie caught the pieces of popcorn Dylan flung to far back in her mouth. Kurama watched as both demons moved to lean on the shared armrest only to move their arm into the other persons arm then quickly zoom away to the other side of their chair. This was not going well. They needed to do something to help or else this date would be a complete bust!

Clearing his throat, Kurama leaned forward until he was able to whisper to Hiei without Dylan knowing.

"Pssst. Hiei!"

Hiei jumped from his seat and started to look back. Kurama smacked him.

"Don't look at me! You're on a date with Dylan! Now…I am going to help you with your date. Say this…."

Hiei listened closely, frowning at what he was suppose to say. "I don't know Kurama.."

"Say it!"

Hiei sighed as he turned to look at Dylan who was pouting at the empty popcorn bag. "Dylan…you um…look…desirable..?" Kurama smacked his head as Dylan gave him a funny look.

"Philip, are the previews going to your head?" Hiei quickly looked away, grinding his teeth as a preview that was conveniently pink made it look like he was blushing. Wow. Things keep making it look like the famous fire demon blushed! Hehehehehehe. Anyways.

Dylan shrugged as she licked the buttery bag, taking out and crunching on the unpopped kernels. Kylie behind her whispered.

"Psssst. Psssst. PSSSSST!""God?" Dylan looked at the ceiling. As did Kylie until she realized Dylan thought she was talking about her.

"Ummm sure. Now listen Dylan!"

"Hey hey, can I ask you a question? Who invented sex?""Jimmy Buffett's ass. But back to what I was saying. You need to get this date in gear women! This is not going well!""Yes it is. It's going in the way sex does!""If you don't shut up and do as I say, or I'm gonna shove something up you, alright. Your shoe."Dylan paused before looking at the ceiling and grinning. "Kinky. Go on."

"Well, first off…" Kylie went on, the sounds of the zombies in the previews of another horror movie were screaming out just so we couldn't hear what they were saying.

A moment later, Dylan gasped and pointed at Kylie causing Hiei to turn and look at the aqua haired crazy girl as she screamed. "That's even worse then that fan fiction I read where Suigetsu said 'Wanna see my big sword?' to Naruto!"

Kylie quickly covered the girls mouth and moved out of view where she turned Dylan's head to look at Hiei and forced her mouth to move while trying to impersonate her voice. "Do not worry short firey butt! I am just fine you sexy sexy beast you!"

Hiei just stared for a moment before turning back towards the large screen, trying to decide if he wanted to burn that memory forever in hell or in his mind. Hell was winning. Dylan bit at Kylies hand, causing the girl to squeak and let go. Pouting, Kylie moved back to sit next to Kurama who was pouting as well. Damnit, their amazing plan wasn't working!

Two minutes later while previews were still going on and Dylan was whispering evilly over her shoulder, Hiei spoke up. "What is wrong with you..?" Dylan screamed, causing the others in the theater to glare at her as she wiggled her fingers. "Onna, answer me."

Turning her head, the aqua haired girl stuck her tongue out at the other. "Hiei you should really embrace your inner unicorn before you end up starring on a TV commercial for adult diapers."

His eye twitched as he opened his mouth to say some snappy comeback when the second round of previews ended after a half hour. Dylan cheered, Kylie cheered, Kurama covered Kylies mouth, and Hiei was causing the young teenage couple in front of them to run out of the room crying. He smirked.

Dramatic music filled the large room as blood splattered across the screen before forming the title of the movie. Within seconds, Dylan was either leaning forward grinning, laughing evilly, complaining how the internal organs were all fake by how they spilt out of the victim, or she was cheering.

Fifteen other couples and people left their chairs to go into the 'The Care bear Mets Charlie The Unicorn In Mexico City; Featuring The Playboy Bunnies'. Rated PG-4 at a rental shop near Canada.

Forty-five minutes later, Kurama and Kylie were so engrossed in the movie they had forgotten their play. That is until a romantic sex scene involving whips, handcuffs, and strawberry sauce appeared. Dylan hated to watch these scenes. This Kylie knew. Pushing Dylan towards Hiei who had a raised eyebrow at what the humans on the screen were doing with those beads, Dylan squeaked. Being forced closer, Dylan kicked Kylie under the seats before pausing and noticing something that was strange.

"Hiei…your head smells like puppies…" The fire demon only glowered at her over his shoulder before she screamed. On the screen…the couple were finally going at the horizontal tango with zombie blood everywhere. She buried her head into the crook of Hiei's neck at the big boobed bimbo on screen screamed at the top of her lungs with vulgar words. Dylan began mumbling how the images would ruin her innocent mind and cause her to grow up as some pedophile who went up to child with ice cream and leashes. Pulling back a moment to look up at our favorite hothead with tears in her wide eyes, she whimpered. "Make the bad people stop…make them stop…" Letting the bloody and intercourse filled screen make it LOOK like a blush…okay, Hiei was blushing, he sighed. "I'll distracted you."

Kurama and Kylie gasped; Kurama at what the Hiei just did and Kylie because the blonde bimbo in the Movie was bending in odd angles now, as Hiei kissed Dylan.

Please take a moment to Awww over this. MOMENTS UP! But lets skip ahead ten minutes so then you don't have to hear about the kissing details.

Kurama was amazed. How they didn't need air for ten minutes was something he could not figure out as FINALLY the two stopped their little game of tonsil hockey only to see the sex scene on the screen was over and the two people were now dead. Dylan cheered and wrapped her arms around Hiei. "IT'S OVER! Back to blood and guts and and and spines!" The aqua haired girl squeaked as she turned back to the movie as if they didn't just have a break-through moment in their courtship. Hiei stared at her a moment before smiling slightly and turning to finish the movie. Only Kylie noticed that the two were holding hands with their fingers interlaced. She ignored it to watch the end of the movie….

_.SPAGHETTI CUPCAKES!._

Everyone scurried into the house before Dylan and Hiei returned, trying to act natural with Kurama playing video games and Kylie reading a thick book. They quickly switched jobs. Not a minute later, not five, not three, not Q, a minute later the two walked inside. Dylan screamed at the top of her lungs where the dogs from Russia howled in the moonlit at the sound. "WE'RE HOME AND HIEI MOLESTED POLLY POCKET!" Botan squealed, tackling the small girl.

"Tell me everything!" The others nodded, they had been forced to stay outside the complex due to a man loosing his ticket then demanding to tell them about his five year old daughter though photos. They had been looking at photos for to long. Dylan only smiled at the group of people.

"Well…There was a tree, and it's like...a maple or whatever. WILLOW, IT'S A WILLOW TREE! And it, talks...and it was like, "Dude, where those people with the Stride gum that changes flavors? I wanna throw some wata!" And then someone can be like, "Holy stop sign, Batman! It's a talking tree!" Then we came home." The group all fell over with a sweatdrop. Hiei sighed and stood up, picking the half demon girl from the floor and pushing her towards the stairs. "We are going to bed. All of you leave." His words meant nothing as Dylan looked over and grinned, mouthing they could stay. Once the two were upstairs doing only Koenma knows what and he wasn't saying, the group turned towards Kylie who was reading the blog that Dylan just posted on TweetJournal. The girl pointed and gasped at the words, Yusuke and them all reading along.

_Captains Log, Star Date Q.53457654234345;_

_Gopher! I want blue waffles I decided. Oh well._  
_Oh and by the way; Hiei kissed me again._  
_Damn hot chocolate theif..._

The group other then Kylie all fell over and fainted, having a hard time thinking of Hiei and the crazy girl liplocked. Kylie smiled as she opened up a new window and watched Twinkie Strip Tease from Dylan's favorite on YouTube. "Yay! My favorite soap opera!"

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter~ Now 72 left until 100! Damn...But what shall happen next time? Attacking carpet? Speaking frying pan? Dylan on a game host with a gnome? You have to wait to find out! The bunnies of DOOM love you!


End file.
